Into the Dragon's Den
by Flo'wTralala
Summary: La fin d'une période n'est que le début de la suivante. Mais la transition ne se fait pas toujours sans remous... Cadeau pour la fantastique, la merveilleuse, l'irremplaçable Sanashiya !
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjouuuur !**

 **Ouhla, ça fait super longtemps que je n'ai pas posté, j'avais hâte de m'y remettre... Me re-voilà donc avec une nouvelle fic sur le Hobbit, que vu mon indescriptible retard, j'offre à la merveilleuse Sanashiya en cadeau de non-anniversaire (parce que plus de trois mois après, c'est quand même ridicule).**

 **Joyeux non-anniversaire donc, Sana ! J'espère de tout cœur que cette histoire te plaira (et j'espère secrètement qu'elle te relancera sur Fractured Life - non, je fais pas des cadeaux intéressés, c'pas mon genre... :p) !**

 **Cette fic sera en sept chapitres et un épilogue, qui sont TOUS ÉCRITS, donc la publication régulière est assurée ! Sana, je te laisse me dire à quel rythme tu veux que je poste... ;)**

 **Evidemment, je remercie la plus géniale bêta de l'univers, j'ai nommé Nalou !**

 **Sur ce, je vous laisse découvrir le premier chapitre, et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

 **Flo'w**

 **oOo oOo oOo**

« … C'est fini, Bilbo. Je suis désolé. »

Le ton n'était pas désolé du tout. C'était le ton d'un homme d'affaires qui voulait se débarrasser d'un problème, et Bilbo en avait parfaitement conscience. Il l'avait su dès qu'il était entré dans le bureau du nouveau patron, et le discours qui avait suivi l'avait confirmé. Il avait décroché au bout de deux phrases : pas besoin d'écouter pour savoir qu'on lui parlait de chute d'audience, de besoin de nouveauté, de « changement d'orientation artistique ». De chiffres.

Il haussa les épaules face aux excuses hypocrites.

« Je comprends, fit-il.

\- Si tu te mets à la 3D, préviens-nous », tenta de plaisanter l'homme en costume, de l'autre côté du bureau.

Bilbo ricana faiblement – aucune chance. Il se leva et serra machinalement la main tendue. _Ton boulot était original et sympa mais on va le remplacer par de la daube commerciale, merci, au revoir,_ pensa-t-il amèrement. _Bande de vendus._

Bon. Une page à tourner dans sa vie. La petite chaîne qui s'était voulue indépendante et excentrique avait fini par se laisser étouffer par les magnats du petit écran – qui n'était plus si petit que ça – et le dessin animé en deux dimensions, c'était soudain devenu _has been_. Qui regardait encore ces trucs-là, à l'ère de l'animation en trois dimensions ? Personne, c'est ce qu'on venait de lui enfoncer dans le crâne pendant vingt minutes. Chute d'audience. Ses gribouillis ne valaient plus rien.

Il avait eu son heure de gloire, pourtant. Sa petite série, qu'il avait affectueusement nommée Cul-de-Sac en souvenir du quartier où vivait sa mère, avait eu beaucoup de succès. Des dessins au style bien reconnaissable, un humour subtil et mordant, la recette avait bien marché. Il avait même gagné une certaine renommée dans le milieu.

Mais c'était fini. La série Cul-de-Sac, du presque célèbre Bilbo Baggins, était terminée, et condamnée à tomber dans l'oubli. _Has been_. C'était lui, le _has been_ , maintenant.

Bilbo regagna son bureau et le contempla avec une moue désabusée. C'était ici que Cul-de-Sac était née. Ici qu'il avait gribouillé, réfléchi, gommé, re-gribouillé, des heures durant. Et voilà. Sept ans de travail acharné, et il n'avait fallu que vingt minutes pour que le château de cartes s'écroule. Vingt minutes qui lui avaient coûté son job. Presque toute sa vie, en fait.

La mort dans l'âme, le dessinateur rassembla sas affaires dans le carton que lui avait tendu la secrétaire avec une mine désolée. Elle l'avait embrassé sur la joue. _Reviens me voir, d'ac ? D'ac._ Il n'en avait aucune intention.

Le carton fut vite rempli, le bureau vite vidé. Ses pochettes remplies de dessins restaient là. Propriété de la chaîne. Les salauds lui piquaient même ses souvenirs. L'air de rien, il récupéra un des dossiers et le glissa au fond du carton, sous son ordinateur portable. C'étaient les dessins du premier épisode de Cul-de-Sac. Son bébé, en somme. De toute façon, ils ne les rediffuseraient jamais…

Par-dessus l'ordinateur, il empila à la va-vite ses crayons, fusains, pinceaux et autres pastels. Son bloc de papier calque. Il jeta un œil autour de lui, mais il n'y avait rien d'autre à emmener. Il leur laissait la plante verte. Elle était en train de crever, de toute façon.

En sortant, il ignora les regards de pitié qui le suivaient. Dehors, une grande silhouette l'attendait, enveloppée dans un manteau gris et appuyée sur une canne en bois sculpté.

« Gandalf », le salua platement Bilbo.

Son ancien patron et grand ami, lui aussi victime de la « réorganisation du personnel », hocha la tête. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à dire.

« Pinte ? » proposa-t-il simplement, laconique.

Bilbo approuva vigoureusement. Son carton sous le bras, il suivit son ami jusqu'à un pub quelques rues plus loin. Ils s'installèrent à une table dans un angle de la salle encore déserte avec deux pressions fraîches.

Ils restèrent là en silence, regardant leurs boissons plus qu'ils ne les buvaient, jusqu'à ce que le bar commence à se remplir, et que le bruit des conversations couvre la musique d'ambiance qui donnait à la salle un relent d'ascenseur vide. Gandalf prit une longue goulée de sa bière, et grimaça. Le liquide s'était réchauffé pendant leur mutisme.

« Bon, Bilbo. Il va falloir penser à la suite. Tu sais ce que tu vas faire ?

L'intéressé haussa les épaules.

\- Du calme. Je suis au chômage depuis moins de trois heures. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion d'y réfléchir. Tu as des idées, toi ?

Gandalf sourit.

\- Quelques pistes. Ça fait un moment que je m'attends à ce que notre chaîne se fasse racheter. Je connais du monde dans le milieu, et je devrais pouvoir me refaire une place. Peut-être que je m'orienterai vers l'édition. Moins changeant que la télé.

\- Je n'ai pas cette chance. Les seules personnes que je connaisse dans mon domaine sont aussi à la rue que moi.

Un sourcil grisonnant s'arqua.

\- Vraiment ? En toute modestie, il me semble que je fais partie de tes connaissances. Si je peux, je t'aiderai. Tu n'es pas sans ressources.

Bilbo noya son regard dans son fond de bière tiède.

\- Je vais peut-être rentrer chez ma mère quelque temps.

Une tape sur le crâne accompagnée d'un grognement exaspéré lui fit relever les yeux.

\- Aïe ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?! protesta-t-il en se frottant la tête.

\- Bilbo, je ne me souvenais pas que tu étais si peu combatif ! Ressaisis-toi enfin, c'est la fin d'un job, pas du monde !

Bilbo pinça les lèvres. Cul-de-Sac, c'était son monde à lui. Mais Gandalf ne le laissa pas s'apitoyer longtemps.

\- Je dois y aller. Je t'appellerai un de ces jours, et j'espère t'entendre dire que tu cherches ou que tu as trouvé du travail ! Allez, ça va s'arranger », conclut-il en se levant.

Le dessinateur le suivit des yeux et jeta un regard peu convaincu à son verre presque vide. Il jeta un billet sur la table et quitta le pub, se dirigeant à pas lents vers son appartement.

Le désordre qui l'accueillit lui réchauffa un peu le cœur. Son chat vint se frotter contre ses chevilles, et il se baissa pour le ramasser après avoir posé son carton sur la petite commode de l'entrée.

 _Salut, toi. Tu mènes ta petite vie tranquille, hein ?_ pensa-t-il en regardant l'animal qui s'agrippait à sa veste. _Fais pas tes griffes sur du velours, tu veux ?_

Il remplit machinalement la gamelle du chat, et mit de l'eau à chauffer.

oOo

Bilbo passa quelques semaines à broyer du noir, mais les coups de fil réguliers de Gandalf finirent par l'aider à se ressaisir. Il se lança dans une laborieuse recherche d'emploi, postulant un peu partout en désespoir de cause, dessinateur, graphiste… Mais personne n'était intéressé par Bilbo Baggins, le type qui s'était fait virer parce que son travail était ringard. Il élargit donc son champ de recherches, posant sa candidature pour des boulots de plus en plus improbables.

Ce fut quatre mois plus tard que le vent tourna, alors qu'il était sur le point de rentrer effectivement chez sa mère par manque de moyens pour payer son appartement. Il avait postulé pour un poste de professeur de dessin au centre culturel municipal du village voisin, et lors de l'entretien, le responsable lui proposa d'élargir un peu l'activité. Etant donné son expérience, est-ce que ça lui plairait aussi de faire inventer des histoires aux enfants, ou d'en raconter ? Oui, certainement. Bilbo ne s'attendait pas à une telle offre, mais effectivement, il était tout disposé à accepter. Des dessins et des histoires, c'était exactement ce qu'il savait faire.

Il fut donc embauché comme animateur de l'atelier « contes pour enfants ». Il passerait donc chaque soirée, à partir de l'heure de sortie des écoles, à dessiner et inventer des histoires avec de petits groupes d'enfants et d'adolescents. Le mercredi, l'atelier durerait tout l'après-midi, et se terminerait par Bilbo contant une de ses propres histoires. Lors de la rentrée de septembre, le concept eut beaucoup de succès et les inscrits furent nombreux, remplissant tous les créneaux horaires que Bilbo pouvait leur proposer.

Le directeur du centre lui assigna une des grandes salles, garnie d'une large table ronde et de nombreuses chaises, ainsi que d'un grand écran et d'un vidéoprojecteur. Il fut averti que cette pièce servait également de local de répétition pour un groupe de musique le mercredi soir après sa séance, et qu'il devrait prendre soin de ranger la salle ces soirs là pour laisser de la place.

oOo

Le premier soir, Bilbo avait le trac. Les parents arrivèrent à l'heure, amenant les sept enfants de huit à douze ans qui constituaient son groupe du lundi. Mais aussitôt seul avec ses élèves, le trac disparut, et il eut de vagues réminiscences de ses années de lycée, pendant lesquelles il avait passé ses vacances à encadrer des colonies. Il commença par se présenter rapidement, enjoignant les enfants à le tutoyer et à l'appeler par son prénom, puis leur proposa de s'installer à la table où il avait déjà disposé papiers et crayons.

Les deux heures que duraient la séance passèrent à toute allure. Comme c'était le tout début de l'activité, Bilbo avait simplifié son programme du jour, les laissant dessiner à leur guise et leur posant quelques questions sur leurs œuvres pendant la moitié de la séance, puis avait passé un certain temps sur les principes du schéma narratif, essayant d'éviter une explication trop scolaire et proposant plutôt aux enfants de lui expliquer ce qui arrivait dans une histoire et dans quel ordre. L'opération fut couronnée de succès, et le groupe se montra enthousiaste à l'idée d'écrire de petites histoires pour aller avec leurs dessins lors de la séance suivante.

Les parents revinrent, et Bilbo rangea tranquillement la salle, classant soigneusement les dessins des enfants, satisfait de son démarrage. Il avait hâte de travailler avec les adolescents, en fin de semaine, et il était curieux de voir comment se dérouleraient les séances du mercredi, qui étaient ouvertes à tous les âges. En pensant au mercredi, il se souvint qu'un groupe de musiciens devait répéter dans la salle après lui, et il se promit de les rencontrer pour faire connaissance – il adorait la musique. C'était une source d'inspiration majeure pour lui, et le nom du groupe, que son responsable lui avait indiqué, le faisait d'ores et déjà rêver. _Into the Dragon's Den._ Dans la tanière du Dragon.

oOo

La séance du mardi se déroula à merveille, et Bilbo rentra chez lui satisfait et impatient. Le mercredi promettait d'être riche en émotions, la liste d'inscrits comportant douze noms d'enfants de dix à dix-huit ans. Il espéra que la cohabitation entre les grands et les petits se ferait sans trop de problèmes pendant les trois heures et demie que durait la séance, mais ne s'inquiétait pas trop : les deux élèves de dix ans, Sam et Rosie, faisaient également partie de son groupe du lundi et il avait pu constater qu'ils étaient particulièrement matures pour leur âge, et ne ralentiraient pas la progression de l'équipe du mercredi.

C'est donc confiant qu'il se rendit au centre culturel le jour suivant, et ses prédictions se révélèrent justes : le groupe se montra intéressé, calme et motivé, sans que les différences d'âge ne créent de problèmes. A dix-sept heures trente, les parents récupérèrent leur progéniture impatiente de revenir, et Bilbo commença à ranger la salle plein d'entrain. Il rangea méthodiquement les dessins des enfants dans un trieur, et le déposa dans le placard qui lui était assigné, à côté du vidéoprojecteur. Après avoir verrouillé le placard, il empila les chaises dans un coin de la salle, et repoussa la table contre le mur.

Au moment où il s'étirait le dos en inspectant la salle pour vérifier que tout était à sa place, des pas et des voix retentirent dans le couloir. Bilbo enfila sa veste, un blazer en velours côtelé couleur lie-de-vin qui commençait à s'user aux coudes, mais qu'il aimait trop pour l'abandonner. Il tira machinalement sur les rabats du col pour ajuster le vêtement, et ramassa sa sacoche en cuir brun. Elle aussi avait connu des jours meilleurs, mais Bilbo aimait les objets anciens ou abîmés : ils avaient une histoire à raconter…. Il jeta un œil à l'intérieur pour s'assurer que rien ne manquait – il avait une fâcheuse tendance à perdre ses affaires – et fut tiré de son contrôle par la porte s'ouvrant à la volée. Il releva la tête tout en commençant à parler.

« Oh, bonjour, vous êtes déjà là ! Je m'apprêtais à partir. »

Il adressa un sourire chaleureux aux trois hommes qui étaient entrés dans la salle. Celui du milieu était immense, le crâne rasé mais la barbe fournie. Il portait des vêtements noirs, à l'exception d'une veste en jean sans manches couverte d'inscriptions et de patches portant des noms de groupes de musique connus. Il accorda un regard froid à Bilbo et alla ouvrir le grand placard du fond, duquel il tira une batterie toute installée sur un grand tapis. Surpris de si peu de réaction, Bilbo se retourna vers les deux autres, qui portaient chacun un étui de guitare sur le dos. L'un était aussi blond que l'autre était brun, et ils semblaient légèrement plus jeunes que Bilbo. Tous deux avaient de longs cheveux, et le blond avait la barbe tressée – ils avaient l'air tout droit sortis d'un univers de fantasy, ou de faire partie d'un groupe de métal. La deuxième solution était plus plausible, mais l'imagination de Bilbo se souciait peu des probabilités…

Les deux jeunes hochèrent vaguement la tête dans sa direction, mais continuèrent leur conversation sans s'interrompre. Vaguement déçu par cette première entrevue, il passa sa sacoche en bandoulière et se dirigea vers la porte. Au moment de sortir, il se retourna vers les trois hommes et, sans grand espoir de recevoir une réponse, il s'adressa à nouveau à eux en conservant son ton enjoué.

« Je pars, bonne soirée ! Vous avez bien la clé pour fermer en partant ?

\- Oui, nous avons la clé », répondit une voix grave derrière lui.

Le dessinateur fit volte-face et sentit sa voix se bloquer dans sa gorge. Celui qui ne pouvait être que le quatrième membre de groupe le regardait curieusement, avec une expression indéchiffrable. Bilbo était à peu près sûr de le regarder avec les yeux du Loup dans les dessins animés de Tex Avery _(1)_.

Il lui aurait été difficile de faire autrement. Des yeux d'un bleu glacier, perçants, surplombés de sourcils froncés. Des cheveux longs et ondulés, noirs – quoique parsemés d'argent – qui encadraient son visage à la mâchoire volontaire. Un bouc qui entourait une bouche fine, dont le sourire promettait d'être aussi rare qu'acide. Si Bilbo avait effectivement été plongé sans le savoir dans une aventure de fantasy, l'homme qui lui faisait face aurait certainement été le chef de la troupe, au passé sombre et mystérieux.

« Bon, machin, tu laisses entrer Thorin ou tu comptes bloquer la porte toute la soirée ?! »

Le grognement, venu de l'intérieur de la salle, tira brutalement Bilbo de ses divagations. Il voulut s'écarter, bouscula gauchement le dénommé Thorin qui eut l'air profondément atterré devant tant de maladresse, et s'excusa en bafouillant.

« Pardon. Je… Pardon. Au revoir ! »

Il s'en fut sans laisser le temps à l'autre de lui répondre, mais son trouble l'avait fait aller à l'opposé de la sortie, face aux toilettes. Pour éviter de compléter le tableau du parfait imbécile, il entra dans la cabine et s'y enferma, en espérant qu'il n'avait pas hésité trop longtemps et qu'il avait eu l'air de se rendre là volontairement. A l'intérieur, il appuya son front contre le mur – avec un tantinet de brusquerie due à la frustration – et souffla par le nez pour essayer de retrouver son calme. _Crétin. Crétin, crétin, crétin._ Voilà. C'était exactement pour _ça_ que personne ne le prenait au sérieux et qu'il faisait rire les enfants. Pour _ça_ qu'il avait toujours refusé les entrevues avec les fans et la presse à l'époque où _Cul-de-Sac_ avait eu du succès. Sa vie était un gag continuel – et l'ironie l'avait parfois poussé à s'inspirer de ses propres mésaventures pour écrire celles de ses personnages.

En soupirant, il tira la chasse d'eau pour conserver les apparences, et déverrouilla la porte. Il traîna les pieds dans le couloir. Ces temps-ci, le moindre petit échec lui rappelait qu'il était un raté, un loser, et une première rencontre aussi ridicule avec le groupe menaçait de jeter sa fragile bonne humeur au fond du puits.

Il suffit d'une note pour lui faire relever les yeux de ses chaussures. L'insonorisation de cette partie du centre culturel laissait franchement à désirer, surtout quand un groupe de musiciens occupait les lieux, Bilbo le constata en quelques secondes. Personne ne devait s'en soucier, étant donné qu'ils étaient seuls dans le bâtiment le mercredi à cette heure-là, et le dessinateur pouvait ainsi les entendre aussi bien que s'il avait été à l'intérieur avec eux. Bilbo aimait la musique, et celle-ci – celle-ci était incroyable. Le groupe venait de se lancer dans un morceau qui s'apparentait fortement à du folk-métal, un genre qui tirait souvent ses influences de la mythologie nordique. Il tendit l'oreille, et déglutit difficilement lorsque le chanteur entonna les paroles. Ça ne pouvait être que Thorin – il ne l'avait pas vu porter d'instrument – et sa voix fit frémir Bilbo jusqu'à l'os. Profonde, vibrante, elle fit courir un frisson le long de son échine. Bilbo se concentra sur les paroles, qui retraçaient apparemment le naufrage d'un drakkar et la survie d'un guerrier viking au milieu des glaces sauvages du Nord. Comment des personnes si peu amènes pouvaient-elles produire une musique si prenante et magnifique ? Comment pouvaient-elles écrire des textes aussi poignants, aussi justes ? Le ventre noué, Bilbo ferma les yeux, se laissant emporter par la musique.

Le silence le tira de sa transe et il sursauta, seul dans le couloir sombre. A l'intérieur, les voix des musiciens s'animèrent, puis la musique reprit, différente. Bilbo serra les dents, et s'enfuit. Il avait assez fait de bêtises pour la journée, inutile de tenter le diable en campant devant la porte. Un seul coup d'œil à Thorin avait suffi pour lui donner cent idées de dessins ; une chanson avait suffi pour lui donner mille idées de scénarios. Il les repoussa tout au fond de son imagination et boucla la porte du placard à mauvaises idées. Il refusait de se laisser tenter. Pas tant qu'il se serait montré un peu moins stupide devant le groupe – jusque-là, il ne méritait pas de s'en inspirer.

oOo

Le mercredi suivant, après une semaine passée à ressasser son incapacité à garder ses moyens en présence d'inconnus, Bilbo était résolu à dissiper la gêne qu'il ressentait et à remonter un peu dans l'estime du groupe. Décidé à arranger les choses et à faire proprement leur connaissance, motivé par l'excellente séance qui venait de se dérouler, il rangea la salle avec efficacité, confiant.

Bientôt, des voix se firent entendre dans le couloir, et Bilbo hocha fermement la tête, ignorant ostensiblement le fait que ses tripes étaient en train de s'auto-tricoter. Il verrouillait le placard lorsque le groupe entra dans la pièce sans frapper.

Il y eut un flottement dans la conversation entre les quatre hommes, Bilbo se retourna, un peu trop brusquement, et sa manche s'accrocha à la clé toujours dans la serrure. Ladite clé fut arrachée, effectua un vol plané, atterrit et glissa jusque sous la table. Le dessinateur se retint tout juste de se cogner le crâne contre le mur. Etait-il donc obligé d'être si parfaitement maladroit ? Il était pourtant à peu près sûr d'avoir une seule main gauche, et une main droite relativement fonctionnelle lorsqu'elle tenait un crayon. Il adressa un sourire crispé à ses spectateurs, dont deux étaient visiblement en train d'étouffer leur fou rire, et se fit violence pour aller chercher sa clé à quatre pattes sous la table. Inévitablement, il se cogna la tête en se redressant – et cette fois, la litanie d'injures qui demandait à sortir depuis la semaine précédente ne put être retenue.

« _AOWH saloperie de putain de table de mes… ! »_

Il se tut tout en se frottant l'arrière du crâne, fourra la clé dans sa poche, et commit l'erreur de croiser le regard de Thorin qui réglait la hauteur de son micro. L'homme l'observait avec un air à la fois consterné et… vaguement inquiet ? Bilbo se sentit rougir et sa colère augmenta encore d'un cran. Il détourna les yeux, se dirigea d'un pas qu'il espérait ferme vers la porte. _On peut dire que tu as le sens du spectacle_ , songea-t-il amèrement en claquant le battant derrière lui.

Il n'attendit pas que la musique commence pour partir, et dans sa petite voiture, sur le chemin du retour, l'autoradio resta silencieux.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

 **Et voilà pour ce soir ! J'espère que ce début vous donne envie de lire la suite... :)**

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit message pour me faire part de votre avis, vos retours me font toujours plaisir !**

 **Des bisous et à très vite**

 **Flo'w**

 _(1)_ Les yeux du loup de Tex Avery, pour les intéressé(e)s... sur youtube : watch?v=o4Q91JQ_od8 à 1:03 ! ;) ah, les dessins animés de mon enfance...


	2. Chapter 2

**Tadadam, le deuxième chapitre est arrivé !**

 **Je suis très contente que le premier chapitre vous ait plu et j'espère que celui-ci sera à la hauteur ! Je tiens à remercier Nalou, Adalas, odea nigthingale, Sanashiya, Maeva Cerise, Dame Marianne et Faii269 pour leurs reviews gentilles, marrantes et/ou surexcitées ;) Youpi !**

 **Encore un joyeux anniversaire à Sanashiya et encore un merci à ma bêta pour son indispensable présence !**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture à vous ! :)**

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Bilbo se mit à éviter les musiciens comme la peste. A la fin de ses séances du mercredi, il rangeait sa salle le plus vite possible pour partir avant qu'ils n'arrivent. Il s'était résigné à ne pas faire de troisième tentative – il n'osait pas imaginer de quelle façon il serait capable de se rendre ridicule.

Mais parfois, il ne parvenait pas à ranger et partir assez vite, ou le groupe arrivait en avance, et il ne pouvait éviter les rencontres. Il s'en allait alors les yeux rivés sur ses chaussures, évitant leurs regards et ignorant délibérément la chaleur sur ses joues.

Et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'entendre et d'écouter, s'il avait le malheur de rester suffisamment longtemps pour qu'ils commencent à jouer. Et plus il en entendait, plus il avait envie d'en entendre. Il était resté une fois, presque malgré lui, filant juste avant la fin de la répétition pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Puis une deuxième fois – après quelques semaines de lutte entre sa dignité et sa fascination pour la voix de Thorin. Et une troisième, lorsque son self-control avait fini par rendre les armes. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il en était venu à rester tous les mercredis, profitant de la musique qui lui nouait les tripes et faisait courir des frissons le long de son échine, et s'éclipsant silencieusement à chaque fois que le signal de fin était donné.

Ce qui devait arriver arriva au bout de quelques petits mois – un soir alors qu'il était tranquillement adossé au mur, tout juste une demi-heure après le début de la répétition, la musique faiblit et soudain, la porte s'ouvrit sur Thorin. Tétanisé, Bilbo ne put qu'observer le chanteur, terrifié à l'idée de se faire surprendre en train d'écouter aux portes, mais Thorin ne sembla pas le remarquer et commença à se diriger vers les toilettes. Bilbo pria pour qu'il ne se retourne pas, et se glissa sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'à la sortie, mais la porte grinça traîtreusement lorsqu'il tenta de l'ouvrir sans bruit. Thorin fit volte-face, et ils échangèrent un long regard – Bilbo se sentit comme un cerf pris dans les phares d'une voiture lancée à toute vitesse. Les yeux de Thorin le perçaient de part en part, leur air surpris et vaguement réprobateur accentuant la gêne du dessinateur. Foutu pour foutu, il finit de faire grincer la porte et s'en fut aussi vite qu'il put.

Voilà. Maintenant, le groupe ne le prendrait plus juste pour le type pas doué qui racontait des histoires aux enfants. Maintenant, il aurait également une réputation de voyeur. Et, cerise sur le gâteau, il ne pourrait certainement plus assister secrètement aux répétitions…

oOo

Le restant de la semaine passa lentement, et c'est le moral dans les chaussettes que Bilbo s'effondra dans son fauteuil le vendredi soir. Même ses séances avec les ados, pendant lesquelles il avait maintenu un masque de bonne humeur, n'avaient pas suffi à lui faire relativiser la situation. Quel imbécile… il aurait dû savoir qu'il se ferait remarquer. Il s'était laissé entraîner par leur musique sans réfléchir aux risques, et à présent, il en payait les conséquences. Il n'osait pas penser à la prochaine fois qu'il verrait les musiciens – et il tentait d'ignorer la déception de ne plus pouvoir les écouter. Il occulta ostensiblement le tiraillement qu'il ressentait dans la poitrine à l'idée de ne plus pouvoir croiser les yeux de Thorin, d'entendre sa voix vibrer jusque dans ses tripes.

Son chat sur les genoux, installé à son bureau couvert de feuilles volantes et de croquis entamés, Bilbo faisait tournoyer son crayon entre ses doigts, incapable de se mettre à dessiner. Il s'était pourtant promis de monter une petite animation pour le mercredi suivant, mais son cerveau refusait de lui donner de la matière utilisable. Les pensées vagabondant sans but, il commença à griffonner n'importe quoi sans vraiment faire attention. Des gribouillis abstraits comme quand il était au téléphone. Un vague bonhomme. Machinalement, il affina la silhouette du personnage, précisa ses traits, l'attention complètement ailleurs. La feuille étant encombrée de ratures, il en saisit une vierge et retraça soigneusement son dessin, précisant les contours. Il se leva pour aller chercher un verre d'eau, farfouilla sous les piles de brouillons pour retrouver sa boîte d'aquarelles, et jeta un œil critique à son dessin avec un peu de recul. Bilbo s'arrêta net, et un léger tic lui fit froncer le nez. Il avait dessiné Thorin. Avec une guitare. Et un foutu casque à cornes.

Le claquement de sa main sur son visage fit sursauter son chat, et il rit de dépit. Ce type devait certainement le détester, et lui ne trouvait rien de mieux à faire qu'être fasciné par lui au point de le dessiner _par inadvertance_. Avec un grognement, Bilbo chiffonna la feuille et la balança dans la corbeille, en se promettant de ne pas se laisser tenter par cette source d'inspiration. Il resserra la ceinture de sa robe de chambre et alla se préparer du thé d'un pas décidé. Cinq minutes plus tard, il posait sa tasse avec brusquerie et ressortait le dessin de la poubelle. Il le lissa en s'efforçant de faire taire la voix qui lui disait que c'était une mauvaise idée, se morigénant de l'avoir froissé.

Le dessinateur finit toutefois par réussir à se concentrer sur l'animation qu'il avait l'intention de projeter le mercredi suivant. Il passa le week-end à dessiner, prévoyant de faire le montage pendant les journées du lundi et du mardi.

Il s'interrompit tout juste pour manger, et les quelques tasses de thé qu'il se prépara tiédirent invariablement, oubliées. Ce fut finalement la sonnerie stridente de son téléphone qui le força à s'arrêter, dans la soirée du dimanche. Il décrocha sans regarder l'appelant, la tête encore embrumée par son scénario.

« Allô ?

\- Bonsoir Bilbo, salua la voix vibrante de Gandalf. Comment vas-tu ? »

Bilbo haussa un sourcil, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien vouloir un dimanche à une heure pareille. Tout en échangeant les banalités de rigueur avec son ami, il inspecta ses œuvres du week-end, et soupira. Il avait dessiné des vikings. Des dragons, du feu, des épées… _Pas foutu de te les sortir du crâne, hein ?_ songea-t-il, avec l'envie persistante de se cogner le crâne contre une surface dure.

« Est-ce que c'est ce que je viens de te dire qui te consterne à ce point, Bilbo ? Ou as-tu simplement cessé de m'écouter ? »

La voix de Gandalf, mi-amusée, mi-réprobatrice, secoua Bilbo, et il s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Pardon, Gandalf, j'avais la tête ailleurs. Qu'est-ce que tu disais ?

Gandalf poussa un long soupir à son tour.

\- J'ai horreur de me répéter. Je viens de passer cinq bonnes minutes à te parler d'une opportunité qui aurait dû te ravir, et tu n'en as pas entendu un traître mot. Tu es attentif, cette fois ? »

oOo

Bilbo parcourut la dernière centaine de mètres au pas de course. Gandalf lui avait pourtant bien précisé d'être ponctuel, mais c'était peine perdue - Bilbo était systématiquement en retard quand c'était important d'être à l'heure.

Neuf heures et vingt-neuf minutes. Techniquement, il était dans les temps, mais son ami l'attendait déjà dans le patio de l'accueil, un œil désapprobateur fixé sur sa montre.

Derrière son bureau, la secrétaire le salua d'un petit signe de tête et décrocha son téléphone.

« Monsieur Baggins est là. Je vous les envoie ? Très bien. »

Puis elle s'adressa aux deux visiteurs.

« Il va vous recevoir. Vous connaissez le chemin ! » fit-elle avec un sourire.

Bilbo lui rendit, mi-figue mi-raisin. Oui, il connaissait le chemin. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait parcouru, c'était dans l'autre sens, après s'être fait renvoyer. Il suivit Gandalf dans les couloirs, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de noter que l'ambiance qui régnait dans cet endroit, qu'il avait fréquenté pendant des années, avait drastiquement changé. Terminés, la franche camaraderie et les échanges à travers les portes ouvertes. Disparus, le joyeux capharnaüm des artistes, les affiches et dessins qui couvraient les murs. Tout était devenu… design. Moderne. Presque… aseptisé. Comme si quelqu'un avait fait le ménage à grands renforts de javel et de conformisme – ce qui n'était pas si loin de la vérité.

Gandalf lui pressa l'épaule d'une main rassurante, et le ventre noué, Bilbo déglutit. Il avait très envie d'en finir, à la fois excité par ce qui l'attendait et terrifié d'apprendre au dernier moment que ce n'était en fait qu'un rêve ou une plaisanterie de mauvais goût. Mais heureusement pour lui, l'homme qui les fit entrer dans le bureau cossu était bien réel, et lui broya les phalanges d'une poignée de main vaguement antipathique. La dernière fois que Bilbo l'avait vu, ce même homme lui avait servi des excuses toutes faites pour expliquer son licenciement.

Le directeur les invita à s'asseoir face à lui sur les fauteuils en cuir, qui sentaient encore légèrement le neuf, le propre, le ridiculement cher. Ils grincèrent désagréablement, et l'envie d'en finir de Bilbo redoubla. Par chance, l'efficacité était visiblement de mise, car une caisse – en plastique mat, marqué du logo de la chaîne, pas juste un carton de récupération – visiblement pleine de dossiers attendait sagement sur le sol à côté du bureau, et un document déjà tout prêt à être signé était mis en évidence sur le bureau en verre et acier qui avait probablement coûté un bras ou deux.

Bilbo s'efforça de lire la chose en entier sans montrer de signes d'hyperventilation, mais la tâche était ardue. Rien que le titre lui donnait des palpitations.

 _Contrat de cession de droits d'auteur_

C'était vraiment vrai. Gandalf avait réussi – et Bilbo ne voulait surtout pas savoir comment – à négocier et obtenir l'abandon des droits d'auteur de Cul-de-Sac par la chaîne, au profit dudit auteur. A savoir Bilbo lui-même.

Il redevenait propriétaire de ses dessins, de ce qui avait constitué sa vie de la fin de ses études à quelques mois plus tôt. La caisse contenait la totalité de son travail, y compris les vidéos, enregistrées sur un disque dur. Bilbo avait l'impression qu'on venait de lui rendre un membre amputé. A la fin de sa lecture, il s'empressa de signer, la main d'habitude si sûre devenue tremblante, la paume moite et les phalanges blanchies sur le stylo. A côté de lui, il sentait Gandalf réprimer son rire.

Moins d'un quart d'heure après être entré dans le bâtiment, c'était terminé. En se levant, il se sentait léger, prêt à se mettre à flotter au plafond. Le directeur n'avait pas prononcé plus de quelques mots – _asseyez-vous, je vous en prie. Tenez. Tout vous convient ? Parfait. Signons. C'est réglé._ – et il leur adressa un « au revoir » tout sauf chaleureux en les raccompagnant à la porte. Gandalf porta la caisse le temps que Bilbo serre à nouveau la main du directeur. Cette fois, il mit toute sa force dans l'échange, et lui adressa un sourire froid. _Alors, qui a les phalanges broyées maintenant ?_ songea-t-il puérilement.

Il ricana bêtement en reprenant la caisse des mains de Gandalf. Aujourd'hui, il pouvait se permettre d'être puéril ; d'ailleurs, ce soir, il se promettait de fêter ça dans la joie et l'excès. Et mercredi – mercredi ! – s'il croisait Thorin, il saurait le regarder droit dans les yeux. _Je suis pas si raté que ça, finalement._

La matinée était toutefois loin d'être terminée. Gandalf entraîna Bilbo et sa précieuse caisse à travers la ville, jusqu'à la maison d'édition où il travaillait désormais. Il les amena directement dans le bureau de son propre supérieur, qui les salua avec enthousiasme. Ce bureau contrastait subtilement avec celui qu'ils avaient quitté quelques instantes plus tôt : des fauteuils en cuir, mais usés, confortables, qui avaient pris la forme de leurs utilisateurs au fil du temps. Un bureau qui était peut-être en verre et acier sous la couche de papiers, de maquettes et de livres divers et variés qui traînaient en piles plus ou moins stables. Des murs blancs agrémentés de larges posters mis sous verre. Une plante verte dans un état douteux dans un coin de la pièce. Bilbo ne put s'empêcher de sourire et de soupirer d'aise. Il avait tout juste passé le pas de porte, mais il se sentait comme chez lui, et il se sentait bienvenu.

L'éditeur se présenta brièvement, et Bilbo oublia instantanément son nom, soudain figé par ce qu'il voyait placardé sur le mur. Une des affiches n'était autre qu'un agrandissement d'un de ses propres dessins, une image tirée des débuts de sa carrière. Il avait beau savoir qu'à l'époque, le service marketing de la chaîne avait vendu quelques produits dérivés de Cul-de-Sac – majoritairement des posters – Bilbo n'en avait jamais vu autre part que dans les locaux où il travaillait.

Il fixa donc l'affiche d'un regard vaguement méfiant, vaguement accusateur, l'air d'espérer que le personnage dessiné hausse les épaules en lui expliquant qu'il ne savait pas plus que lui ce qu'il foutait là. Il fut tiré de sa tétanie par le rire de Gandalf et l'éditeur s'éclaircissant la gorge.

« Ahem, oui, hmm, c'est bien ce que vous pensez, déclara-t-il avec un large sourire. J'ai habituellement pour principe de n'afficher ici que des images tirées des publications de la maison, mais… le goût personnel m'a empêché de retirer celle-ci. Cela fait cinq ans qu'elle n'a pas bougé, affirma-t-il avec une note de fierté. Et si tout aujourd'hui marche comme je l'espère, il n'y aura bientôt plus de bataille entre mon goût et mes principes. »

Bilbo se tourna lentement vers lui, un peu perdu malgré les quelques informations que Gandalf lui avait données au téléphone la veille. Ce dernier prit d'ailleurs la parole, les invitant à s'asseoir pour en discuter plus à l'aise. Bilbo obéit mécaniquement, posant sa caisse sur ses genoux et l'entourant de ses bras.

« Bilbo, cette caisse ne va pas s'envoler, inutile de la couver. Pose-la par terre, ordonna Gandalf du ton qu'on emploie avec un enfant récalcitrant. Très bien. Allons-y. »

L'entrevue dura cette fois-ci plusieurs heures, au point que les trois hommes la continuèrent en partageant un repas dans une petite brasserie du quartier.

La maison d'édition dans laquelle travaillait Gandalf était spécialisée dans la bande dessinée et le livre illustré pour enfant, et le directeur appréciait grandement le travail de Bilbo, comme en témoignait l'affiche dans son bureau. Il lui proposait donc de poursuivre sa carrière et de donner une deuxième vie à Cul-de-Sac. Une vie sur papier, au lieu d'une vie sur écran.

L'offre consistait à produire une bande dessinée Cul-de-Sac, éventuellement suivie d'autres tomes en fonction du succès du premier. Evidemment, ce format éliminait tout le travail d'animation, mais c'était un moindre mal comparé à l'arrêt complet de la série. Par ailleurs, la tâche était remplacée par l'organisation des dessins en vignettes, la disposition du texte dans les bulles… En somme, c'était une nouvelle expérience pour Bilbo et pour ses petits personnages, et le dessinateur avait l'impression de ne pas pouvoir accepter assez vite.

Ils revinrent au bureau de l'éditeur après leur déjeuner pour finaliser les aspects contractuels de l'offre, puis Bilbo prit congé avec l'envie de sautiller jusque chez lui – ce qu'il se retint de faire uniquement par égards pour le contenu de sa fameuse caisse.

oOo

« … et jamais plus on entendit parler de Smaug le Terrible », conclut Bilbo en se redressant sur sa petite chaise.

Le groupe d'enfants assis face à l'écran poussa un chœur de « oh » et de « ah » impressionnés. Le conteur sourit et les laissa reprendre leurs esprits quelques instants, puis il se leva et s'épousseta machinalement le pantalon.

« Allez, c'est l'heure. Attendez que vos parents soient là pour partir ! »

Il ouvrit grand la porte de la salle, dévoilant effectivement un petit attroupement de mamans et de papas serrés comme des sardines dans le couloir. Il les salua et échangea quelques mots avec eux le temps que les enfants remettent vestes et chaussures, et peu à peu, la pièce se vida, jusqu'à ce que Bilbo se retrouve seul dans le silence.

Il étira longuement son dos, sa colonne craquant légèrement, et il fit rouler ses épaules nouées. Il fallait vraiment qu'il demande un siège plus adapté – cette chaise pour écolier ne lui convenait vraiment pas, même s'il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était particulièrement grand… Tout en rêvassant vaguement à un gros fauteuil en cuir, il repoussa la chaise sous la table, puis éteignit le vidéoprojecteur, démarrant sa routine de rangement de la salle.

Il verrouillait le placard lorsque les pas habituels se firent entendre dans le couloir, et il s'empressa de glisser la clé dans sa poche pour éviter de reproduire une bourde qu'il regrettait suffisamment pour ne pas avoir envie de la faire deux fois.

« Toujours là ? grogna une voix grave et rocailleuse dans son dos.

Il fit volte-face, et son cœur tomba comme une pierre.

\- Oui, je, je viens de finir de ranger, balbutia-t-il.

L'homme au crâne rasé et tatoué qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte lui adressa un regard froid.

\- Va traîner ailleurs », lâcha-t-il, méprisant.

Bilbo serra les dents, mais ne répondit pas. Ça ne servait à rien d'alimenter la haine, surtout quand l'ennemi était un type baraqué qui faisait une tête et demie de plus que lui – et probablement deux fois son poids. Il passa son sac en bandoulière et sortit – et tomba nez à nez avec Thorin. Il se figea, la bouche entrouverte, terriblement gêné, et se sentit rougir lorsqu'il croisa son regard. L'expression du chanteur était neutre, avec une note d'hésitation, comme s'il ne savait pas trop où classer Bilbo entre « malsain » et « affligeant ».

Bilbo tenta de parler, sans savoir exactement ce qu'il allait dire – _désolé, je suis pas un fou dangereux, j'écoute juste votre musique, j'adore ta voix, est-ce que tu sais sourire ?_ – mais, probablement par chance, sa voix se bloqua dans sa gorge et aucun son ne sortit. Thorin le dépassa en secouant légèrement la tête, et Bilbo ne put que s'en aller, déconfit. _Pas si raté que ça, hein ? Crétin,_ songea-t-il. Il n'entendit pas la merveilleuse voix de Thorin entonner une chanson – il était déjà loin.

Heureusement, en rentrant chez lui, il retrouva les esquisses qu'il avait commencées pour sa BD Cul-de-Sac, et tout en se préparant un repas rapide, il parvint à mettre ses déboires de côté. Son amour-propre blessé le poussait à se recentrer sur ses projets à lui, et à ignorer la douleur que lui infligeait sa situation vis-à-vis du groupe – le « je leur montrerai, un jour » n'était pas formulé consciemment, mais il avait relevé le défi.

oOo

Bilbo avança plus rapidement qu'il ne le pensait sur sa bande-dessinée. Il était habitué à devoir faire des centaines de dessins pour quelques secondes d'animation, et des personnages fixes lui donnaient décidément moins de fil à retordre.

Chaque semaine, il envoyait ses nouvelles planches à Gandalf – qui avait été désigné comme responsable pour le projet Cul-de-Sac au sein de la maison d'édition – et celui-ci, comme lorsqu'ils travaillaient pour la télévision, les relisait et lui donnait quelques conseils, pour affiner tel ou tel élément. Lorsque la planche était validée, Bilbo la colorisait, puis renvoyait la version définitive.

Peu à peu, l'album prit du volume, et l'éditeur lui demanda d'agrandir certaines images, et de commencer à travailler sur la couverture, afin de pouvoir préparer la campagne de publicité et la sortie de la bande-dessinée en librairie.

La période des fêtes arriva et Bilbo passa les deux semaines de vacances chez sa mère. Les séances avec les enfants du centre culturel ne recommenceraient que début janvier, et il profita donc du répit avec plaisir, ayant enfin la possibilité de travailler sur sa bande dessinée sans s'interrompre en fin d'après-midi.

Il évita également les rencontres désagréables avec les musiciens – mais il ne put s'empêcher de rêvasser à Thorin. Même à des centaines de kilomètres, l'homme l'obsédait toujours, et Bilbo passa ses nuits à rester éveillé, fixant le plafond sans le voir, les yeux glacés du chanteur dansant dans son esprit, et sa voix résonnant à ses oreilles.

Bilbo s'efforça de se le sortir de la tête, mais la tâche fut difficile, et le retour des vacances élimina toute sa progression au moment où il posa les pieds au centre culturel, le lundi de la rentrée.

Dans l'entrée principale, sur le panneau en liège, était punaisée une grande affiche qui désordonna complètement les battements de son cœur. _Into The Dragon's Den_ se produisait sur scène à la fin du mois, dans une petite salle de concert de la ville voisine.

Bilbo tenta de se faire violence, de ne pas y penser, de ne surtout pas imaginer… Peine perdue. Il acheta sa place le soir même.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

 **... et voilà pour aujourd'hui !**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu et que vous avez envie de savoir ce qui va arriver à notre Bilbo préféré...**

 **Encore et toujours, n'hésitez jamais à me laisser un petit mot pour me donner vos impressions ! J'adoooore savoir ce que vous en avez pensé, vous illuminez mes journées !**

 **Des bisous et normalement à mercredi pour la suite ;)**

 **Flo'w**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour !**

 **Ouuuh que je suis contente que les deux premiers chapitres vous aient plu ! Un immense merci à Adalas, Faii269, Maeva Cerise, Sanashiya, Nauss, Dame Marianne et odea nigthingale pour leurs super reviews :D Vos retours m'ont remplie de joie !**

 **Encore une fois (je vais le dire à tous les chapitres je crois) joyeux anniversaire Sana ! Et merci à ma bêta d'amour :3**

 **Je vous laisse profiter du troisième chapitre !**

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Le mois de janvier passa à une vitesse folle. Bilbo n'avait pas beaucoup de répit, entre sa bande dessinée qui progressait à grands pas et ses animations pour enfants. Il avait fait démarrer ses groupes sur le projet de fin d'année dès la rentrée après le jour de l'an, et s'en félicitait, car la chose risquait de prendre longtemps.

Ils avaient passé les séances de septembre à décembre à apprendre les proportions du corps humain, la perspective, et diverses notions utiles pour le dessin. A présent, Bilbo allait leur faire utiliser tout ce qu'ils avaient appris. Il leur avait demandé à chacun de créer deux personnages de leur choix et de lui décrire une action. Par exemple, Rosie avait choisi une petite fille et son papa qui devaient planter et arroser des fleurs. Ensuite venait la partie longue : Bilbo leur demandait de dessiner tous les éléments, personnages, accessoires et éventuels décors, sous plusieurs angles, et pour les personnages, dans différentes positions qu'ils seraient amenés à prendre pour effectuer l'action. Les enfants avaient donc une ribambelle de dessins à faire. Lorsque tous les dessins seraient prêts, Bilbo comptait animer les petites scènes, en utilisant au maximum les œuvres des enfants et en fluidifiant les mouvements des personnages en ajoutant des dessins qui respecteraient le style des petits artistes.

Heureusement, la bande dessinée serait largement terminée avant qu'il ne commencer à monter les animations. Avec un peu de chance, il aurait un peu de temps libre avant de commencer le second tome de Cul-de-Sac, que l'éditeur lui avait déjà demandé de prévoir vu les retours qu'il avait reçus sur les annonces de la sortie du premier.

La fin du mois arriva donc sans crier gare, Bilbo surpris de voir qu'il n'avait presque pas croisé le groupe de musiciens, et qu'il n'avait pensé à eux (et à Thorin) qu'occasionnellement – souvent lorsque ses yeux se posaient sur la pochette contenant son billet pour leur concert. Cependant, à quelques jours seulement de l'évènement, Bilbo sentit l'excitation et l'appréhension monter, nouant son estomac.

Le jour même, un samedi, il se prépara méticuleusement à être le plus invisible et insignifiant possible. Il n'avait absolument aucune envie de se faire remarquer, mais il savait pertinemment qu'avec son style habituel, il détonnerait au milieu des grands chevelus vêtus de toile noire et de cuir qui devaient certainement constituer le public d'Into the Dragon's Den. Il écarta donc ses vêtements un peu vieux jeu, ses chemises en lin clair, ses gilets brodés et ses pantalons en velours côtelé, et dénicha son seul et unique jean – un truc qu'il avait acheté des années auparavant et relégué au fond du placard en se demandant s'il récupèrerait un jour les trente balles qu'il avait gaspillées – et un t-shirt noir uni – qu'il avait acheté pour faire du sport et n'avait jamais porté. Deux heures avant de devoir partir, il s'inspecta devant le miroir de sa salle de bains et soupira. Il ne se reconnaissait pas.

Entre cet instant et le moment où il finit par passer la porte d'un pas décidé, il avait eu le temps de décider dix-huit fois de ne pas aller au concert, et de changer d'avis autant de fois.

oOo

Lorsqu'il entra dans la salle déjà bien remplie, il se sentit effectivement comme un canard au milieu des poules : pas franchement à sa place. La majorité du public était effectivement composée des grands chevelus, barbus aux mines parfois patibulaires auxquels il s'attendait. En revanche, l'ambiance était moins oppressante que ce qu'il aurait pensé. Tout en traversant la fosse pour aller se placer tout au fond, là où il ne se ferait pas repérer, personne ne lui reprocha d'être là où il ne devrait pas – à sa grande surprise, vu l'expérience qu'il avait des discussions avec des amateurs de métal…

La salle de concert était en deux parties. Une fosse, juste devant la scène, et derrière, des marches basses et larges montaient progressivement, de façon à ce qu'une personne située au dernier rang puisse voir par-dessus toutes les personnes devant lui. Bilbo remercia intérieurement le concepteur de l'aménagement, d'autant qu'inexplicablement, toutes les personnes présentes semblaient dépasser le mètre quatre-vingt-dix.

Il n'était pas arrivé très en avance – c'était loin d'être dans ses habitudes – et les éclairages ne tardèrent pas à s'éteindre, plongeant le public dans le noir. La musique démarra, et brusquement, Bilbo oublia qu'il était entouré d'autres spectateurs. Les projecteurs s'allumèrent peu à peu, éclairant la scène, tandis que le morceau prenait de la puissance.

Le cœur du dessinateur était déjà en train d'hésiter entre tripler le rythme ou s'arrêter complètement lorsque Thorin sortit de l'ombre et saisit le micro d'une main pour entonner les paroles de sa voix profonde. La gorge de Bilbo se dessécha instantanément, et pendant une fraction de seconde, quelques mots d'une chanson d'Aerosmith lui revinrent en mémoire – _you like the way I hold a microphone (1)_ – puis il se rappela que la chanson en question s'appelait _Falling in love is hard on the knees_ _(2)_ , et il se mordilla la lèvre, les yeux toujours fixés sur Thorin, en pensant confusément que Steven Tyler n'avait pas tort.

Le cerveau de Bilbo se déconnecta pendant le reste du concert, laissant le contrôle aux oreilles et au cœur. _Démerdez-vous, c'est au-delà de mes compétences_. Il faillit court-circuiter quand, entre deux chansons, Thorin décida qu'il faisait vraiment trop chaud sous les spots, et qu'il valait mieux qu'il ôte son t-shirt pour être plus à son aise. Bilbo ne réussit à détacher ses yeux du torse plutôt bien défini de Thorin que parce que ses yeux étaient hypnotiques…

Le groupe se calma un peu vers la moitié de leur prestation et joua une ballade, douce et déchirante, qui fendit le cœur de Bilbo. Heureusement, l'ambiance plus déchaînée revint pour une deuxième partie, et le concert s'acheva par la première chanson que Bilbo avait entendue, lorsqu'il les avait rencontrés. Certains spectateurs étaient visiblement des habitués, car ils accompagnèrent Thorin sur le refrain avec enthousiasme – mais la voix du chanteur ressortait par-dessus la cacophonie du public, et Bilbo n'entendait qu'elle, complètement captivé.

Il s'éclipsa alors que le groupe sortait de scène. Il se doutait qu'il y aurait un rappel, mais la peur de les croiser en sortant l'avait repris. Il resta dans le couloir de sortie de la salle, en bas des marches, tandis que les musiciens revenaient pour une dernière chanson réclamée à grands renforts d'applaudissements et de cris.

Quand la musique s'éteignit pour de bon et que la lumière revint, Bilbo fila au stand de t-shirts dans le hall de la salle de concert avant que la foule ne s'y masse, et acheta l'album du groupe. Serrant la boîte contre lui, il rentra chez lui, et s'étonna d'arriver en un seul morceau vu le peu d'attention qu'il porta à sa conduite.

oOo

Après avoir verrouillé sa porte derrière lui, Bilbo ne jeta pas un regard à la pendule – dont les aiguilles indiquant plus d'une heure du matin l'observaient d'un air désapprobateur – et se précipita sur son ordinateur pour mettre le CD d'Into the Dragon's Den au volume le plus fort qu'il osa compte tenu de ses voisins.

Il se débarrassa de son jean et de son t-shirt, les troquant contre son pyjama et sa robe de chambre en patchwork de velours, se prépara un grand mug de café noir, et s'installa à son bureau. Il fouilla la pile désordonnée baptisée « travail en cours », et ne tarda pas à retrouver les esquisses de Thorin qu'il avait faites sans y réfléchir, des mois plus tôt.

Sans plus se poser de questions, il fit boucler la lecture de l'album sur une seule chanson, celle que le groupe avait jouée en dernier, et il écouta attentivement les paroles tout en les suivant sur le livret. Puis il se lança.

Le lundi matin, autour de huit heures, il finit par s'effondrer de sommeil, le café ne suffisant plus à le maintenir éveillé. Par chance, son fauteuil de bureau était situé à environ un mètre de son lit, ce qui lui permit de ne faire qu'un pas pour aller s'écrouler sur le matelas sans même passer sous la couette. Il se réveilla tout juste à temps pour se préparer et aller à sa séance avec les enfants, et se remit au travail dès qu'il fut à nouveau chez lui.

Le samedi suivant, il était éreinté par les nuits blanches successives, mais il avait achevé son animation : un clip musical adapté à sa chanson préférée du groupe de Thorin.

Bilbo passa la semaine suivante à le peaufiner, le fluidifier, et le monta avec la musique associée. Il arrangea la synchronisation entre l'image et le son, retoucha les derniers détails, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit satisfait du résultat.

Il passa un certain temps à batailler avec son ordinateur, sa connexion Internet et sa conscience pour se créer un compte sur Youtube et y poster le clip qu'il venait de terminer. Il savait pertinemment qu'il était en train de sauter à pieds joints dans les problèmes, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. De cette façon, il montrerait de quoi il était capable aux membres d'Into the Dragon's Den.

En plus de mettre la vidéo en ligne, il chercha et trouva sur Youtube la chaîne du groupe, qui présentait diverses vidéos de concerts – mais aucun clip « officiel », à la grande satisfaction de Bilbo. Il trouva des extraits du concert auquel il avait assisté et commenta en indiquant le lien de son œuvre.

Puis il attendit, les tripes plus nouées que jamais.

oOo

 _Salut BBaggins,_

 _On vu le clip que tu – on peut se tutoyer ? Disons que oui – que tu as fait pour_ Vikings on a drakkar _, et on en est absolument dingue._

 _On a fait le lien entre ton pseudo et le style de tes dessins : tu es le dessinateur de la série Cul-de-Sac, non ? Si c'est bien le cas, c'est vraiment incroyable (si ce n'est pas le cas, c'est incroyable quand même) ! On a tous les quatre toujours été de grands fans de tes dessins animés, et c'est complètement fou de voir que tu aimes notre musique au point de faire un clip pour nous !_

 _Voilà, tout ça pour te dire merci, ton boulot est génial. Et par hasard, est-ce qu'une collaboration plus approfondie te tenterait ? N'hésite pas à nous recontacter._

 _A très bientôt_

 _Thorin, Dwalin, Fili et Kili_

Bilbo manqua de tomber de sa chaise en lisant le message enthousiaste que lui avaient envoyé les musiciens, puis son cœur tomba comme une pierre. Forcément, il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de se présenter, ils ne connaissaient certainement pas son nom…

Le dessinateur pinça les lèvres, moitié flatté, moitié vexé. Alors comme ça, ils adoraient Cul-de-Sac et ce clip qu'il avait fait pour eux, ils se montraient intéressés par une véritable collaboration ? Par contre, dans la vraie vie, ils ne lui laissaient même pas une chance pour faire connaissance décemment ? C'était fou ce que la notoriété pouvait changer une personne. Le groupe s'était adressé à lui amicalement, avec respect, parce qu'ils le prenaient simplement pour l'artiste qu'ils appréciaient. Qu'en serait-il lorsqu'ils apprendraient que BBaggins n'était autre que le type ringard qui occupait leur salle de répétition avant eux ?

La joie d'une réponse positive s'était quelque peu refroidie, se muant en une victoire douce-amère, mais il se décida quand même à répondre au groupe. Après tout, il s'était embarqué là-dedans de son plein gré, alors autant y aller jusqu'au bout.

 _Bonjour,_

 _Autant éclaircir ce point tout de suite : oui, je suis bien l'auteur de Cul-de-Sac. Je dois dire qu'apprendre que vous aimiez ma série me touche énormément._

 _Je suis heureux que ma petite animation vous plaise. J'ai adoré votre album, et n'ai pas pu résister à l'envie de faire ce clip._

 _L'idée d'une collaboration pour de futures vidéos me tente beaucoup, mais malheureusement je dispose de peu de temps libre (_ Vikings on a drakkar _m'a coûté un certain nombre de nuits de sommeil), et je ne sais pas si je pourrai être un partenaire régulier…_

 _Merci encore,_

 _B. Baggins_

Là. C'était une réponse un peu bateau, mais pas mensongère. Il n'avait pas dit qu'il avait assisté au concert – c'était avouer qu'il ne vivait pas bien loin d'eux – ni cité son prénom – au cas où. Il n'avait pas non plus catégoriquement refusé de collaborer. En fait, se rendit-il compte après coup, son refus sonnait plutôt comme un appel à insister. Bilbo repoussa l'angoisse du prochain message – si prochain message il y devait y avoir – et se reconcentra sur ses priorités : la finition de sa bande dessinée et son travail avec les enfants.

La réponse arriva quelques jours plus tard, alors que Bilbo avait un peu de temps libre, le premier tome de Cul-de-Sac étant en cours de correction.

 _Salut,_

 _Content que tu aies répondu ! Et enchanté de parler directement au créateur de Cul-de-Sac !_

 _Je comprends que tu aies peu de temps (on est au courant pour la sortie de ta BD, on a vu ça sur le site de ta maison d'édition en fouinant un peu sur toi sur le net), j'espère que tout se passe bien et qu'on aura très bientôt le plaisir de lire ça._

 _En tout cas, si tu en trouves un jour le temps et l'envie, on sera tout prêts à travailler avec toi sur de prochains clips !_

 _En attendant, si tu as envie de nous voir en concert, demande-nous, on te fera parvenir un billet (ou deux, si tu as quelqu'un à emmener). C'est le moins qu'on puisse faire pour te remercier du super boulot que tu as fourni._

 _Thorin_

 _PS : au cas où, voilà mon adresse mail perso : thorin_oakenshield at gmail . com c'est plus pratique que la messagerie youtube !_

Bilbo relut plusieurs fois le message, les mots ne s'imprimant pas bien dans son esprit. Le groupe avait _fouiné sur lui_ ? Il se félicita de toujours avoir été extrêmement réticent à laisser paraître des éléments de vie privée dans son œuvre. Il n'utilisait jamais son nom complet, simplement BBaggins (et c'était déjà beaucoup), n'était jamais apparu en public… Il tenait à sa tranquillité et à son anonymat – et plus que jamais dans la situation où il se trouvait.

Il répondit rapidement à Thorin – sans résister à la tentation d'utiliser son adresse personnelle – lui indiquant qu'il n'hésiterait pas à leur faire signe si son temps libre lui permettait de travailler avec eux, et que l'offre de places de concerts était grandement appréciée. Il signa « Bilbo » en se sentant l'âme d'un aventurier, et regretta la chose instantanément, l'angoisse se nichant dans ses tripes jusqu'à ce que la réponse de Thorin lui parvienne.

oOo

« C'est bien, Sam. Est-ce que tu l'as aussi fait de profil ? »

Bilbo se penchait sur les dessins du garçon quand on toqua à la porte de la salle. Il se redressa, surpris, alla ouvrir, et se figea, médusé, devant un Thorin visiblement mi-agacé, mi-mal à l'aise.

« Salut. »

Bilbo fut incapable de répondre. Est-ce qu'il savait ? Oh, merde, il savait, forcément, il était foutu, c'était la f-

« On se demandait, avec le groupe, si c'était possible qu'on avance l'heure de nos répètes d'un quart d'heure. »

Oh. Peut-être pas, en fait. Bilbo continua à regarder l'homme avec des yeux de merlan frit, un tantinet paniqué.

« Est-ce que vous m'entendez ? s'impatienta Thorin, et Bilbo se débloqua brusquement.

\- Oui, oh, pardon, je – _fais une phrase, imbécile_ – oui, évidemment, je ferai en sorte de finir bien à l'heure et de ranger rapidement. Mais, euh, je ne termine que dans une heure à peu près. Vous êtes déjà là ?

Bilbo se donna une claque mentale. Et une autre à l'homme en face de lui. S'il savait…

\- Je passais par là, alors je suis venu demander, c'est tout. Merci. »

Sans attendre de réponse, Thorin tourna les talons et s'éloigna.

 _Bilbo lui courut après, le retint par la manche._

 _« Attends, Thorin, je…_

 _Thorin se dégagea brutalement, lui lança un regard mauvais._

 _\- Quoi, encore ?_

 _\- Je… C'est… tu sais, Bilbo Baggins ? Ben… c'est moi._

 _Thorin fronça les sourcils, surpris mais pas convaincu._

 _\- Pardon ?_

 _\- Bilbo. C'est moi. On s'envoie des mails depuis deux semaines comme si on était amis et ça n'a pas de sens de me détester dans la vie réelle._

 _\- Oh. »_

 _Le reste du dialogue se noya, leurs regards se nouèrent. Bilbo avait la bouche sèche. Il…_

« Bilbo ? J'ai fini le pompier de profil », appela Sam.

Le dessinateur secoua la tête, soudain tiré de son rêve éveillé. Thorin avait depuis longtemps claqué la porte du couloir derrière lui. Bilbo soupira et retourna inspecter les dessins de Sam, se sentant une pierre dans le ventre.

Pierre qui s'alourdit lorsqu'il constata en rentrant chez lui qu'il avait reçu un nouveau message de Thorin.

 _Salut Bilbo,_

 _Tu as donc un prénom ! Honoré d'être autorisé à le connaître ! C'est fou ce qu'on trouve peu de choses sur toi sur cette vaste base de données qu'est internet. J'imagine que tu tiens à ta vie privée. Vu l'ampleur – en toute modestie, évidemment – qu'est en train de prendre ITDD, je me dis que ce serait pas idiot de s'en préoccuper un peu. Des conseils pour éviter l'invasion de la vie perso ?_

 _Pardon, je m'étale un peu. J'ai l'impression d'être une gamine de quatorze ans devant son chanteur préféré. Dis-moi si je te gêne…_

 _En tout cas, j'ai hâte que tu trouves du temps pour ITDD ! Enfin, j'espère que tu en trouveras. Ça serait pas sympa de nous avoir mis l'eau à la bouche avec ton premier clip si c'est pour ne pas en faire d'autre… (Je plaisante. C'est déjà énorme, on n'en espérait pas tant.)_

 _Thorin_

Bilbo soupira. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre. « Non, ça ne me gêne absolument pas que tu sois visiblement aussi fan de mon travail que moi du tien. Si tu pouvais aussi m'adorer moi, ça serait le pied » ne semblait pas être tout à fait approprié.

Il se lança à l'eau avec le désagréable souvenir de leur entrevue de l'après-midi.

 _Bonjour Thorin,_

 _Oui, la plupart des gens ont un prénom. C'est généralement assez utile._

 _Trêve de sarcasme… Pour ce qui est de la protection de la vie privée, c'est simple : je suis d'une maladresse incorrigible (que ce soit mes mains percées ou ma perte systématique de moyens en société). C'est donc autant pour ma tranquillité que pour le bien commun que j'évite d'étaler ma vie personnelle. Du coup, des conseils… Je ne suis jamais apparu en public, je n'ai jamais rencontré mes « fans » (Dieu que ce mot sonne pompeux), et j'évite de dire aux personnes que je rencontre que je suis LE Bilbo Baggins (je ne pense pas qu'on soit si nombreux à porter ce nom. Inutile d'aider les gens à faire le lien), quoi d'autre… Je ne suis pas sûr que ces méthodes soient très faciles à appliquer pour quelqu'un qui se produit sur scène régulièrement et dont le nom apparaît sur sa pochette d'album._

 _Oh, si, je sais ce que j'oublie : Internet. Comme tu dis, c'est une vaste base de données. Je ne m'y suis jamais intéressé plus que ça, jusqu'à ce que je me trouve devant la question « comment faire passer ma vidéo aux membres d'Into the Dragon's Den ? ». Je ne savais même pas qu'il y avait des infos sur la BD sur internet jusqu'à ce que tu me le dises… Bref, j'évite d'y mettre des choses personnelles. Pas de réseaux sociaux, etc… même youtube, c'est déjà beaucoup pour moi !_

 _En bref, le principal pour moi est qu'on ne me reconnaisse pas simplement en me croisant dans la rue. J'aime mener une vie tranquille._

 _Tu ne me gênes pas. Je suis moins maladroit par écrans interposés, parce que j'ai le temps de réfléchir à mes mots ! Et je suis tout autant enchanté de parler au chanteur d'ITDD que tu as l'air de l'être de me parler._

 _J'aimerais beaucoup travailler avec vous. Je suis simplement peu convaincu de la simplicité et de la faisabilité de la chose !_

 _Bilbo_

Le dessinateur envoya sa réponse avec une boule au ventre. Mentir – même pas omission – sur son identité à Thorin était de plus en plus difficile, et l'envie de lui avouer était de plus en plus tenace. Le poids sur sa conscience devenait trop lourd – et en même temps, il s'en voulait de culpabiliser. Il n'avait rien fait de mal envers le groupe. C'était le groupe qui avait décidé d'être antipathique. Il n'avait pas de compte à leur rendre… Mais malgré cela, Bilbo continuait de se sentir mal vis-à-vis de ses échanges avec Thorin, et il se promit de lui dire. Bientôt.

oOo

Le bientôt se mua en pas si bientôt que ça. Les échanges de mails se prolongèrent, devinrent de plus en plus familiers. Malgré lui, Bilbo se rapprocha énormément de Thorin, et leurs messages réguliers se remplirent d'anecdotes personnelles. Il apprit que Dwalin, le batteur, était un de ses amis d'enfance, et que Fili et Kili étaient ses neveux… il apprit même que Thorin préférait les hommes – et effectua une courte danse de la joie en lisant la nouvelle, lui répondant que lui aussi, entraînant une longue conversation sur l'acceptation de la chose dans leurs milieux respectifs. Seuls les membres de son groupe et ses connaissances les plus proches connaissaient l'orientation de Thorin. Le milieu du métal était plutôt tolérant, pour le coup, mais c'était un choix personnel de la part du chanteur : cette information faisait uniquement partie de sa vie privée et il n'avait pas de raison de la partager avec qui que ce soit d'autre. Pour Bilbo, c'était plus compliqué : même s'il n'était jamais apparu lui-même à la télévision, il y avait travaillé et surtout il était le créateur d'un programme pour enfants. Et même s'il n'y avait aucun lien entre les deux, il n'avait jamais rien dit de peur que la chose soit mal vue, en plus du fait que c'était une information très personnelle.

Ce point commun contribua beaucoup à nouer étroitement leur amitié virtuelle, déchirant un peu plus Bilbo. Il avait trouvé Thorin attirant dès leur première rencontre, mais n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il puisse être intéressé ne serait-ce que par un autre homme. Savoir que c'était en fait le cas lui avait redonné un espoir insensé à l'arrière-goût amer. Même maintenant, il n'avait toujours aucune chance. Quoi qu'ils se disent dans leurs messages électroniques, Bilbo restait malgré tout le prof de dessin un peu louche que le groupe méprisait.

D'ailleurs, en parallèle, il croisait systématiquement les musiciens le mercredi, maintenant qu'ils avaient modifié leur heure d'arrivée, et les rencontres n'étaient jamais exactement cordiales. Bilbo avait envie de secouer Thorin comme un prunier à chaque fois qu'il le voyait – _c'est moi, c'est moi ! Espèce de connard lunatique ! –_ et il était obligé d'être extrêmement attentif à ce qu'il disait dans ses messages pour ne pas vendre la mèche. Finalement, au bout de quelques semaines, il commit une erreur.

Thorin venait de lui envoyer en avant-première la chanson qu'ils venaient tout juste d'enregistrer en studio, et Bilbo… Bilbo ne put s'empêcher de griffonner quelques esquisses en pensant à un futur clip, et il ne put pas non plus se retenir de le dire à Thorin. C'était venu tout naturellement. _« Cette nouvelle chanson est fantastique. En PJ ce qu'elle m'a inspiré… »_. Thorin adora les croquis… et ce qui devait arriver arriva.

 _Salut Bilbo !_

 _Tes croquis sont top ! Tu comptes en faire plus… ?_

 _D'ailleurs, je sais que tu tiens à ton anonymat etc, mais depuis le temps qu'on parle, et vu que tu as l'air d'être reparti pour faire des dessins sur ITDD, ça me plairait bien de te rencontrer en chair et en os. Histoire de mettre un visage sur la personne à qui je parle le plus en dehors de mon groupe !_

 _Bon, je ne sais pas si c'est très faisable, selon la distance à laquelle tu habites. Mais… à réfléchir ?_

 _Thorin_

Bilbo déglutit en lisant les quelques lignes. Bon. Il aurait dû s'y attendre, mais… Que faire ? Que dire ? Le dessinateur choisit de cacher le problème sous le tapis en attendant d'avoir une illumination.

Il mit presque une semaine avant de se décider à envoyer une réponse hésitante.

 _Thorin,_

 _Je sais que je vais sonner comme un trouillard, mais je ne suis pas certain d'être prêt. Comme je te l'ai dit dans un de mes premiers messages, j'ai tendance à perdre mes moyens et à être une calamité quand je rencontre des gens._

 _Je n'ai pas non plus envie de te dire où je vis, mais si tu me donnes un point de rendez-vous, je te dirai si c'est faisable pour moi…_

 _Je suis désolé d'en faire tout un plat. Je n'aime ni l'inattendu ni l'imprévisible. Je suis sans doute un peu trop casanier et misanthrope…_

 _Je t'enverrai d'autres dessins quand j'aurai progressé dessus, mais la BD est au stade final et je n'ai vraiment pas beaucoup de temps à accorder à ITDD (à moins de sacrifier des heures de sommeil)._

 _Bilbo_

La réponse de Thorin ne se fit pas attendre. Il s'excusait à demi-mot d'avoir brusqué Bilbo en lui proposant une rencontre réelle, mais indiquait tout de même un café de la ville voisine au cas où il change d'avis. Son message se terminait pas un encouragement à « s'inspirer un peu des vikings et se lancer dans l'aventure », qui piqua Bilbo. Bon. Après tout, il était peut-être temps. Mars était bien entamé.

 _Thorin,_

 _Vendredi, 18h ?_

 _Bilbo_

Il cliqua sur « envoyer » avant de changer d'avis, et serra les dents. Dix minutes plus tard, Thorin avait accepté le rendez-vous.

oOo

Le jour dit, Bilbo rangea sa salle en quatrième vitesse, et vérifia pour la énième fois qu'il avait bien emporté le carton à dessins qu'il avait assigné à Into the Dragon's Den. Il avait fait de nouvelles esquisses, et avait même fait quelques dessins plus aboutis, en couleur.

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, il se gara dans une rue proche du café et vérifia l'heure. Il avait fait exprès d'être un peu en retard : pas suffisamment pour que Thorin pense qu'il lui avait posé un lapin, mais assez pour être certain que le chanteur soit déjà arrivé. S'il avait été le premier sur place, Thorin se serait probablement enfui en courant avant même que Bilbo n'ait eu le temps de dire bonjour.

Effectivement, Thorin était assis à une table en terrasse, une bière entamée en face de lui. Le fond de l'air était encore frais, mais le soleil de la fin du jour éclairait la petite place, réchauffant l'atmosphère. Bilbo profita des quelques dernières secondes avant la tempête pour admirer le profil du chanteur éclairé par les rayons dorés, puis il prit une grande inspiration avec l'impression persistante d'avoir un plat de spaghettis à la place des tripes. Et il avança.

« Bonsoir, Thorin, réussit-il à dire.

Il eut même le temps de tirer la chaise et de faire mine de s'asseoir avant que le chanteur réagisse.

\- Bilb… ! »

La fin du prénom se perdit. _Dommage,_ pensa Bilbo, songeant qu'il aurait aimé entendre la voix du chanteur le prononcer jusqu'au bout. Mais Thorin n'en avait visiblement pas l'intention. Une franche incrédulité s'était peinte sur son visage, teintée d'indignation.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, toi ?!

Oh, adieu, vouvoiement glacial. Bonjour tutoiement haineux. Bilbo tenta de garder son calme et son sang-froid, mais il n'avait jamais été très doué pour ça.

\- Je… c'est moi. Bilbo Baggins.

Thorin sembla à court de mots pendant une poignée de secondes, et Bilbo voulut prendre les devants en expliquant tout, mais le chanteur se reprit juste avant lui, se levant de sa chaise.

\- Toi, Bilbo. Mais bien sûr, cracha-t-il d'un air mauvais. Putain, je savais, je _savais_ que c'était trop beau pour être vrai. Alors c'est ça hein ? D'abord tu nous espionnes dans le couloir, et ensuite _tu te fais passer pour un mec célèbre pour attirer notre attention ?!_ Tu l'as payé pour faire l'animation pour toi, ou tu as utilisé ton talent de prof de dessin minable pour copier son style ?

\- Thorin, c'est –

L'interruption fut ignorée, et Thorin continua, de plus en plus furieux.

\- Je n'en reviens pas. Tu es malade, c'est pas possible. Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ? Tout ça pour quoi, hein ? Tu croyais que ça allait marcher, ton petit stratagème ? Ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole. Ne t'approche plus de moi, de Dwalin et de mes neveux. Je n'arrive même pas à comprendre qu'on te laisse travailler avec des _enfants_. »

Sur ces derniers mots, Thorin plongea la main dans sa poche et en tira quelques pièces qu'il jeta sur la table. Puis il s'en fut, sans un regard de plus, laissant derrière lui un demi verre de bière et un Bilbo Baggins réduit en miettes.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

 **Euh... me détestez pas trop...? *pas désolée du tout***

 **Je me trouve devant un dilemme : je n'aurai certainement pas l'occasion de poster entre vendredi et dimanche soir (je pars vendredi matin en week-end sans mon pc, et vendredi à 8h du mat' euh... nope). Du coup : est-ce que je suis super sympa** _(modestie : check)_ **et je vous publie le chapitre 4 demain soir, ou est-ce que vous attendez jusqu'à dimanche soir ? Je prends les votes, la voix de Sana compte double ;)**

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot, que ce soit pour me dire que vous m'aimez quand même ou pour me cracher votre venin pour cette fin de chapitre... :p soyez pas trop dures quand même hein, mon petit cœur est fragile !  
**

 **Oh et, les métalleuses parmi vous (s'il y en a - Nalou je sais déjà que tu es là)... oui, c'était rempli de clichés :D Je suis au courant ! Mais Bilbo est un novice, c'est normal...**

 **Des bisous !**

 **Flo'w**

 _(1) you like the way I hold a microphone : tu aimes ma façon de tenir un micro_

 _(2) Falling in love is hard on the knees : Tomber amoureux fait mal aux genoux_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello hello !**

 **Sans surprise, vous avez voté pour avoir la suite ce soir, alors, la voici !**

 **Merci Nauss, Pixally, Maeva Cerise, Sanashiya, odea nigthingale, Faii269 et Maya Holmes pour vos reviews ! Vous m'avez bien fait rire gnéhéhéhé... Je n'ai pas le temps d'y répondre ce soir malheureusement (vous pouvez blâmer la grève SNCF qui chamboule tout mon planning), je rattraperai mon retard dès que possible à partir de dimanche !  
**

 **Joyeux anniversaire Sana - quatrième édition ;) et merci Nalou pour ton irremplaçable talent de bêta !**

 **Je vous laisse lire le quatrième chapitre ! Amusez-vous bien ;)**

 **oOo oOo oOo**

L'importun laissa tomber la sonnette et commença à cogner la porte avec insistance. Bilbo ne bougea pas d'un pouce, vautré sur son lit, emmitouflé dans sa couette, l'œil humide. Le verre vide renversé à côté de lui et la bouteille bien entamée sur le sol laissaient entendre qu'il n'avait pas franchement l'intention de se lever.

Les coups redoublèrent d'intensité, s'accompagnant d'une voix qui fit se recroqueviller Bilbo.

« Bilbo! Ouvre cette satanée porte ! »

Le dessinateur soupira profondément et posa les pieds par terre, se redressant lentement. D'une démarche à la stabilité toute relative, il se traîna jusqu'à la porte.

« Va-t'en, Gandalf, grogna-t-il.

\- Ah ! répondit la voix de son ami, étouffée par le bois. Ce n'est pas trop tôt. Arrête de faire l'enfant et ouvre-moi. Ta voisine est déjà sortie deux fois pour voir qui faisait tout ce barouf dans le couloir ! »

Bilbo grommela quelque chose d'inintelligible et déverrouilla la porte. Gandalf n'attendit pas plus et l'ouvrit à la volée, faisant reculer son ami. Il se figea et parcourut le jeune homme d'un regard affligé.

« Bilbo… ! Mais vas-tu m'expliquer ce qui se passe ?! »

Sans laisser le temps à l'intéressé d'en placer une, il referma la porte derrière lui, et le poussa jusqu'à la cuisine, où il l'assit de force sur une chaise et lui tendit un grand verre d'eau froide.

« Bois. Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?! Tu me laisses sans nouvelles pendant _deux semaines_ alors que Cul-de-Sac sort lundi ! _Lundi,_ Bilbo, et tu es censé passer la matinée à Cultura pour faire de la promo et des dédicaces ! Non seulement c'est complètement irrespectueux pour ceux qui se coupent en quatre pour s'organiser pour toi, mais en plus et surtout c'est terriblement inquiétant ! Et cerise sur le gâteau, tu m'envoies un message « annule tout » ?! Bilbo, pourquoi ? Il me semblait que cette BD te tenait à cœur ! Dis-moi qu'au moins tu es allé travailler et que tu n'as pas passé l'intégralité de ces deux semaines à boire tout seul dans ta chambre… »

Gandalf finit par arrêter son laïus, et Bilbo baissa les yeux sur son verre d'eau, honteux et penaud.

« C'est les vacances depuis vendredi dernier, répondit-il d'une petite voix.

\- Parfait. Donc tu ça ne fait qu'une seule semaine que tu bois comme un trou, c'est ça que tu es en train de me dire ?

\- Je… »

Bilbo se tut. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment nier. Depuis son entrevue désastreuse avec Thorin, il était retombé au fond du trou – et cette fois, il avait emmené une pelle pour continuer à creuser. Non seulement le vague espoir et l'amitié qu'il croyait entretenir avec le chanteur s'étaient écroulés comme un château de cartes soufflé au lance-flammes (autant dire qu'il n'en restait pas grand-chose), mais il avait également perdu toute motivation et toute confiance en lui concernant son métier. Il avait eu raison, toutes ces années, de se tenir loin de son public, puisqu'il avait la preuve directe que personne ne le prenait au sérieux. Très bien. Il resterait invisible, insignifiant, griffonnant seul dans son bureau sans jamais rencontrer qui que ce soit. De toute façon, qui croirait que lui, le type ringard, maladroit et apparemment répugnant, et le dessinateur sympathique et plein d'humour de Cul-de-Sac ne faisaient qu'un ? Personne. Dès que les vacances le lui avaient permis, il était donc effectivement resté enfermé chez lui, l'alcool aidant à rendre son état de plus en plus déplorable.

Gandalf mit la bouilloire sur le feu pour préparer du thé. Pendant que l'eau chauffait, il fouilla les placards, suivi par le regard vitreux et perplexe de Bilbo.

« Gandalf… Qu'est-ce que tu fais… ?

\- Il n'y a rien de décent à manger ici. Bilbo, va prendre une douche. Maintenant, allez, debout. Je ne veux pas savoir à quand remonte la dernière.

\- Pour quoi faire… ?

Gandalf se retint tout juste de se frapper le front.

\- Parce que nous sortons, et que je n'ai pas envie de dîner avec une épave. File. »

Bilbo obéit. Il n'avait jamais su dire non à Gandalf, et ce n'était pas dans son état actuel qu'il y parviendrait. Des croquettes craquèrent sous ses pieds lorsqu'il sortit de la cuisine, et il grimaça. Heureusement que son chat n'était pas du genre à se laisser mourir de faim.

Il obéit donc, et l'eau chaude de la douche contribua à lui faire du bien. Il se lava méticuleusement, soudain conscient et terriblement gêné de s'être laissé aller à ce point. En sortant, enroulé dans son peignoir, les cheveux encore humides, il se prépara à affronter la désapprobation de Gandalf et à lui expliquer à demi-mots ce qui s'était passé.

Il comprit qu'il n'échapperait pas à l'explication détaillée lorsqu'il pénétra dans sa chambre, où il trouva Gandalf penché sur son bureau. _Oh. Non._ Son ami se redressa avec un sourcil levé et une lueur dans le regard que Bilbo n'aimait pas beaucoup.

« Je… commença-t-il, sans vraiment savoir comment continuer.

Ça risquait d'être compliqué à justifier. Gandalf reposa le dessin qu'il tenait en lui jetant un dernier regard indéchiffrable.

\- Je ne reconnais pas ton style habituel, lâcha-t-il l'air de rien.

Bilbo pinça les lèvres, et tenta de rester impassible tout en fouillant dans son placard pour trouver des vêtements propres.

\- Je... m'essaie à de nouvelles choses, répondit-il évasivement, sentant ses joues chauffer – et la douleur revenir se nicher confortablement au creux de son ventre.

Gandalf hocha la tête d'un air faussement convaincu.

\- Va t'habiller. Tu m'expliqueras pourquoi tu dessines des hommes plus ou moins dévêtus quand tu seras décent », fit-il.

Bilbo retourna dans la salle de bains. Face au miroir, alors qu'il boutonnait son gilet brodé, il se jeta un regard fatigué. Il ne dessinait pas _des_ hommes, non. _Un_ homme.

Voilà. Il allait devoir raconter à Gandalf pourquoi son bureau était couvert de portraits de Thorin.

oOo

Manger sain et boire des quantités astronomiques d'eau, de façon peu surprenante, fit du bien au corps de Bilbo, et discuter avec Gandalf lui mit du baume au cœur. Il lui relata soigneusement ses mésaventures depuis le début, et son ami se montra très compréhensif – bien qu'incapable de se retenir de lui lancer un regard pétillant d'amusement lorsque le dessinateur passa brièvement sur le pourquoi des portraits de Thorin.

« Intéressante thérapie que de dessiner de manière plutôt flatteuse l'objet de tous tes déboires, remarqua Gandalf avec un soupçon de gentille ironie.

\- Ça n'avait pas franchement d'objectif thérapeutique, marmonna Bilbo. J'étais saoul, et c'était ça ou boire encore plus. »

Gandalf hocha la tête et mangea distraitement une bouchée de son crumble aux pommes. Bilbo s'était contenté d'un thé en termes de dessert, l'estomac rendu sensible par ses excès.

« Ce prénom me dit quelque chose. Thorin. Ce n'est pas si courant, où est-ce que j'ai entendu ça ? grommela Gandalf tout en mâchonnant. Tu connais son nom de famille ?

\- Oakenshield, répondit Bilbo presque instantanément. Enfin, c'est le nom qu'il y avait après Thorin, dans son adresse mail.

Gandalf leva un sourcil, l'air immensément surpris.

\- Thorin Oakenshield ?! Depuis le début, tu me parles de Thorin Oakenshield ? s'exclama-t-il, faisant sursauter Bilbo.

\- Je... oui...? Tu le connais ?

\- Hmm, pas vraiment. J'ai connu son père, il y a... Hou, ça fait une éternité... Je n'ai vu Thorin qu'une ou deux fois, et il devait avoir quelque chose comme cinq ans. C'était un enfant plutôt gentil, mais une sacrée tête de mule, si je me souviens bien ! En tout cas, je n'aurais pas pu le reconnaître sur tes dessins, il a bien changé, fit Gandalf en souriant.

\- Ça doit être la barbe, lâcha Bilbo en haussant les épaules.

Il y eut quelques secondes de flottement, puis les deux amis s'écroulèrent de rire.

\- Probablement, répliqua Gandalf lorsqu'il eut récupéré son souffle. Bon, plaisanterie mise à part, ce n'est pas parce que j'ai vu cet homme se rouler dans une pelouse quand il était gosse que je le connais à l'heure actuelle. Vu ce que tu me dis, je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il soit devenu aussi sympathique qu'il aurait pu. »

Bilbo hocha la tête et replongea son regard dans son thé, la vague de légèreté s'étant évaporée aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Gandalf reprit la parole, après lui avoir secoué l'épaule pour récupérer son attention avant qu'elle ne sombre à nouveau dans les limbes.

« Cela étant, ce n'est pas parce qu'un imbécile a raté une opportunité de te connaître et de travailler avec toi qu'il faut que tu laisses tout tomber d'un bloc. Je comprends que ce soit difficile, que ce qu'il t'a dit t'ait fait du mal, mais il ne faut pas que tu te laisses atteindre. Je t'assure que tous les gens qui apprécient ton travail ne sont pas comme lui.

\- Je ne laisse pas tout tomber d'un bloc, protesta mollement Bilbo. Je ne veux pas faire cette séance de dédicaces, c'est tout.

\- Tu ne vas pas me faire une crise de misanthropie maintenant, grogna Gandalf. Tu avais l'air partant, jusqu'ici.

\- Jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte que c'était une connerie, rétorqua le dessinateur un peu plus brusquement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Gandalf leva les yeux au ciel.

\- On passe de la crise de misanthropie au caprice d'enfant. Parfait. Bilbo, tu ne peux pas annuler deux jours à l'avance, surtout un samedi soir pour un lundi matin. Tout est probablement déjà installé. Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de te tenir à carreau demain, de te préparer soigneusement et d'être à l'heure lundi.

Bilbo capitula en soupirant.

\- Puisque j'ai le choix... Par contre, pour la ponctualité, tu me connais : je ne peux rien garantir.

La bouche de Gandalf s'étira en un demi-sourire satisfait et amusé.

\- Très bien. Je suis certain que ça te fera le plus grand bien, de rencontrer des gens. »

oOo

Le lundi matin, Bilbo se prépara méticuleusement. Aujourd'hui, il serait directement en face de personnes qui appréciaient son travail. Il devait non seulement leur faire bonne impression, mais surtout – Gandalf avait insisté sur ce point – il devait être lui-même. Alors Bilbo se prépara à être vraiment lui-même : il mit ses vêtements préférés, son pantalon en velours côtelé ocre, une de ses innombrables chemises en lin flottant, son gilet favori – le jaune bouton d'or brodé ton sur ton que sa mère lui avait offert – et sa veste bordeaux. Il laissa sa tignasse couleur de miel telle qu'elle était – propre et fraîchement emmêlée par sa serviette de bain. Il rangea dans sa sacoche en cuir une trousse remplie de crayons et une pochette pleine de feuilles blanches, nourrit son chat – en mettant cette fois les croquettes _à l'intérieur_ de la gamelle – et serra les dents. Il avait l'impression de partir à la bataille.

Bilbo se présenta miraculeusement à l'heure à l'accueil de Cultura. Evidemment, Gandalf était déjà là, en train de discuter avec le personnel du rayon bandes-dessinées encore inactif. Le magasin n'était pas encore ouvert, mais tout était prêt pour Bilbo : dans le rayon, une petite table avait été installée à côté du présentoir « nouveautés » couvert pour l'occasion d'exemplaires de Cul-de-Sac.

Le dessinateur fut accueilli chaleureusement, ce qui calma un peu ses tripes – qui étaient en train de danser une gigue endiablée. Il ne se sentait pas prêt. Pas prêt à rencontrer des gens qui, peut-être, suivaient son travail depuis des années. Pas prêt à dire _bonjour, merci, oui bien sûr que je peux vous le dédicacer, oui, il y aura un deuxième tome._ Pas prêt à se sentir scruté, observé, analysé, par des inconnus. Pas prêt du tout.

Il n'avait jamais compris les artistes qui se complaisaient dans la célébrité. S'il avait toujours choisi de garder sa vie privée, _privée_ , c'était parce qu'il aimait la tranquillité. La simplicité. Il n'était qu'un type comme les autres, ce n'était que son métier qui faisait qu'il était connu de beaucoup plus de monde qu'il n'en connaissait lui-même.

Bien plus vite qu'il n'aurait voulu, l'heure d'ouverture du magasin arriva, et il fut surpris de voir des clients arriver presque immédiatement. Il se sentait terrifié. C'était la première fois qu'il faisait ça, et il avait beau approcher de la trentaine, il n'était décidément pas dans son assiette. _Heureusement que je ne vois pas la porte d'entrée_ , songea-t-il soudain, se rendant compte qu'il comptait machinalement les personnes qui passaient devant lui. La main rassurante de Gandalf lui pressa l'épaule alors qu'il s'agitait sur sa chaise.

« Du calme, Bilbo. Tu vas t'en sortir.

\- Tu vas rester avec moi ? demanda le dessinateur, avec l'étrange impression d'être un gosse s'accrochant désespérément à la main de sa mère le premier jour d'école.

Gandalf rit, de son rire profond et apaisant.

\- Pas toute la matinée, j'ai du travail. Je vais rester le temps que tu te mettes dans le bain, puis je partirai. Je reviendrai un peu avant midi, et on ira manger ensemble, si ça te convient.

\- Je suppose que je n'ai pas de meilleur choix… »

Leur conversation fut interrompue par l'arrivée du premier _fan_ – Dieu que Bilbo détestait ce mot – qui était visiblement au courant de la présence du dessinateur et n'était pas passé là par hasard. L'adolescent dégingandé était cependant aussi mal à l'aise que Bilbo, et ce fut Gandalf qui les décoinça tous deux d'un bonjour sonore. Bilbo retrouva sa voix, et bien que son sourire reste un peu crispé, il signa avec plaisir le premier tome de sa propre bande dessinée à un jeune homme ravi de rencontrer celui qui avait créé son dessin animé préféré.

Peu à peu, Bilbo se détendit. Les gens n'étaient pas très nombreux, en ce début de matinée, et il se mit à griffonner entre deux personnes, discutant tranquillement avec Gandalf qui s'était fait apporter une chaise. Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, le flux de d'intéressés augmenta, et Gandalf s'éclipsa discrètement. Bilbo s'étonna intérieurement du nombre d'amateurs de son œuvre, et plus encore de leur joie de le rencontrer en personne. Sans vraiment l'admettre, il prenait énormément de plaisir à discuter avec eux, riant lorsqu'ils lui rappelaient leur gag préféré, l'épisode qui les avait marqués… Ils étaient de tous âges, bien que la majorité soit composée d'adolescents qui avaient dû suivre la série depuis ses débuts.

En milieu de matinée, alors qu'une vendeuse lui avait proposé de ramener un café en revenant de sa pause, il eut la visite bruyante et enthousiaste de Rosie et Sam, ses deux élèves du lundi et du mercredi, qui redoublèrent de cris d'étonnement en découvrant leur prof de dessin.

« Bilbo ! Maman regarde, c'est Bilbo ! Bilbo, c'est toi qui fais Cul-de-Sac ? Pour de vrai ?!

\- Je… Oui, oui, c'est bien moi. Bonjour Sam, bonjour Rosie ! Bonjour mesdames », répondit Bilbo, abasourdi, tandis que les deux mamans riaient sous cape.

Guilleret, Bilbo mit tout son cœur dans les dédicaces aux deux enfants, les gratifiant chacun d'un petit dessin personnalisé. Il leur souhaita une bonne deuxième semaine de vacances et les rassura en leur confirmant qu'il serait bien là à la rentrée pour reprendre les cours de dessin, et qu'il ne les abandonnait pas pour faire plein d'autres BD.

Une petite file s'était formée tandis qu'il prenait son temps avec Sam et Rosie, et il n'eut pas une seconde de répit pendant un moment. La fin de matinée approchait, et le rayon BD s'était bien rempli, tandis que le présentoir à nouveauté, lui, se vidait.

Alors que Bilbo commençait à avoir faim – il n'était habitué ni à se lever si tôt, ni à ne pas grignoter quelque chose dans la matinée en guise de « second petit déjeuner », comme il avait baptisé son petit en-cas de dix heures – et qu'il tendait une bande dessinée dédicacée à une jeune fille rougissante, un hoquet de surprise lui fit détourner les yeux de l'adolescente pour se focaliser derrière elle.

A son tour, il se figea. Non. Non non non. Ça n'était pas prévu, pas possible, pas du tout au programme. Derrière la fille qui s'en allait déjà, l'album sous le bras et le sourire aux lèvres, se tenaient quatre personnes que Bilbo n'avait aucune envie de voir.

« Encore toi ?! »

Bilbo pinça les lèvres. Son cœur battait la chamade, mais soudain, il était décidé à ne pas le montrer. Il avait passé une matinée fantastique avec des gens merveilleux, et il était hors de question de laisser sa bonne humeur se faire piétiner.

« Il semblerait », répliqua-t-il, glacial.

Thorin, Dwalin, Fili et Kili le regardaient d'un air indéchiffrable. Surprise, doute, un soupçon de gêne peut-être ? En tout cas, un malaise indéniable avait envahi leurs traits. Bilbo se doutait que Thorin leur avait tout raconté.

« Bien, maintenant que la surprise est passée, si vous voulez bien vous écarter… Il y a des gens qui attendent… continua Bilbo, surpris de constater que sa voix tremblait à peine.

Les yeux de Thorin le fixaient, ahuris, et il se sentait fondre malgré lui, _non, bordel, pas maintenant,_ songea-t-il désespérément, qu'est-ce qu'il était beau, il repensa à ses dessins alcoolisés, sentit ses joues se teinter d'un rouge soutenu… qu'il fut stupéfait de voir colorer également le visage et la gorge – _non, ne regarde pas sa gorge_ – de son vis-à-vis.

\- C'est… vraiment toi, alors… souffla Thorin, complètement sidéré.

L'incrédulité dans la voix du chanteur fut comme un coup de poing qui ramena Bilbo sur Terre immédiatement. Il se leva – hors de question de rester assis, déjà que debout, Thorin le dominait d'une tête…

\- Et ? Tu espérais peut-être trouver quelqu'un d'autre ? Quelqu'un à qui tu pourrais raconter l'histoire du timbré qui l'a imité pour s'approcher de toi ? Bien tenté, Thorin, mais dommage. C'est vraiment moi. Et vu que vous n'êtes ici que pour les ragots et probablement pas intéressé par Cul-de-Sac, vous pourriez peut-être laisser la place à ceux qui sont là pour une bonne raison, siffla-t-il, la colère lui serrant la gorge.

Thorin sembla sur le point d'argumenter, mais une autre voix se mêla à leur échange.

\- Le fameux Thorin Oakenshield ! En chair et en os, grommela Gandalf. Quand vous aurez fini de faire perdre du temps à Bilbo et à toutes ces personnes, vous voudrez bien nous débarrasser de votre présence. Au revoir, messieurs. »

Le choc déjà peint sur les traits du chanteur s'intensifia, et il quitta le rayon à grands pas, suivi par ses trois acolytes. Bilbo se laissa tomber lourdement sur sa chaise. Il se sentait frissonnant, mais pas de froid. Des murmures s'étaient élevés parmi les quelques dernières personnes présentes.

Gandalf, heureusement, calma la situation en expliquant succinctement que Thorin était un problème qui ne concernait que Bilbo, et qu'il regrettait que l'homme ait cru bon de se manifester en public. Il les invita à reprendre leur place dans la file, indiquant que Bilbo allait continuer à signer sa bande dessinée jusqu'à midi comme prévu.

Ce que fit Bilbo, mais le cœur n'y était plus. Il maintint une façade amicale, remerciant les quelques personnes qui lui souhaitèrent bon courage pour régler le problème Thorin, mais laissa tomber le masque dès que la dernière fut partie. Voilà. Sa bonne humeur s'était fait piétiner, et son cœur avec, pour la deuxième fois en trop peu de temps.

« Gandalf…

\- Je sais, Bilbo, tu me l'avais bien dit que c'était une connerie. Mais la connerie, c'est Thorin qui l'a faite en venant ici. Ce n'est pas toi. Je suis très fier de toi, et je suis sûr que tu as fait plaisir à plein de gens. C'est ça qu'il faut retenir. »

Bilbo ne répondit pas. Il proposa son aide aux vendeurs qui étaient arrivés pour emmener son petit stand, mais les deux employés déclinèrent gentiment, et le dessinateur ne put que suivre Gandalf vers la sortie.

Alors qu'ils passaient la grande porte coulissante, ils furent arrêtés au milieu de leur vague débat sur le restaurant où ils allaient manger.

« Bilbo… ? »

 **oOo oOo oOo**

 **Eeeet c'est tout pour ce soir ! J'espère que vous me haïssez (un peu) moins qu'hier soir... :p  
**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu... n'hésitez pas à me le dire avec une petite review !**

 **Passez un super week-end, la suite arrivera dimanche soir, il va falloir un peu de patience ;)**

 **Je vous fais des bisous !**

 **Flo'w**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonsoiiir !**

 **Comme promis, voici le cinquième chapitre de cette histoire ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

 **Je remercie Maeva Cerise, Nauss, Julia13verseau, Faii269, Maya Holmes, Sanashiya, Pixally et odea nigthingale ! Vos reviews ont fait bondir mon petit cœur de joie et d'amour ! *o***

 **Joyeux anniversaire Sanan cinquième édition ;) et merci à Nalou pour la bêta :D**

 **Sur ce, je vous laisse lire !**

 **oOo oOo oOo**

« Bilbo… ? »

Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers celui qui les avait abordés. Thorin – seul, cette fois. Bilbo haussa les épaules et continua à marcher. Il avait assez subi pour aujourd'hui, mais Gandalf s'arrêta et leva un sourcil sévère.

« Je voudrais vous présenter mes excuses. »

On sentait que cette voix n'était pas habituée à former ces mots, mais leur sincérité était indéniable. Thorin ne devait jamais s'excuser de quoi que ce soit à moins que ça ne soit indispensable, et que jeter son amour-propre aux orties soit nécessaire et inévitable. Bilbo s'arrêta, tout juste deux pas plus loin, et se retourna. Il s'efforçait de garder un visage neutre, déterminé à ne pas laisser Thorin s'en tirer à si bon compte, mais son estomac était en train de faire des sauts périlleux. Devant le silence de Gandalf et Bilbo, Thorin continua, visiblement mal à l'aise.

« Je... J'ai été un sale con. Bilbo, est-ce que tu... vous... accepteriez de dîner avec moi ? J'ai vraiment... Et merde. J'ai foiré, et j'aimerais vraiment me faire pardonner correctement – si c'est envisageable. Tout du moins vous faire des excuses plus complètes, que vous décidiez de les accepter ou non. »

Bilbo le fixa d'un air qu'il espérait impassible, mais qu'il savait plutôt affolé. Dîner ? Avec Thorin ?! Sa voix refusa de sortir. Son cœur était en train de s'auto-écarteler ; les yeux de Thorin étaient remplis d'une émotion que Bilbo n'osait pas reconnaître comme étant du désespoir, le poussant à le pardonner sur-le-champ – et à l'embrasser passionnément au passage, ce qui était probablement une mauvaise idée – mais il n'oubliait en rien les mois de douleur et la misérable semaine de beuverie qu'il venait de passer.

Voyant que le dessinateur ne parviendrait pas à ouvrir la bouche, Gandalf prit les devants.

« Je crois en effet que vous devez à Bilbo quelques explications. Il vous contactera quand il sera prêt. En attendant, essayez de réfléchir un peu avant de juger ou d'agir.

Etrangement, Thorin eut un demi-sourire – qui fit évidemment fondre Bilbo encore un peu – et laissa échapper un faible rire.

\- Je crois que je ne me suis pas senti aussi mal depuis que vous m'avez grondé quand j'avais cinq ans. Il faut croire que vous êtes toujours là au bon moment quand il s'agit de me remettre en place, monsieur Gandalf…

Gandalf leva un sourcil mi-surpris, mi-approbateur.

\- Vous vous souvenez de ça… ?

\- Vous n'avez pas tellement changé, et c'est sans aucun doute l'engueulade qui m'a le plus marqué dans mon enfance. Je ne risque pas d'oublier ça.

Gandalf hocha la tête et conclut, énigmatique.

\- Bon. Si vous vous en souvenez, c'est que tout n'est pas perdu. »

Puis il prit Bilbo par l'épaule et l'entraîna vers sa voiture. Le dessinateur, toujours rendu muet par l'étonnement et le bouillon de sentiments divers qui s'agitait en lui, ne protesta pas et se laissa guider. Dans son dos, il pouvait sentir le regard de Thorin posé sur lui.

oOo

Lorsqu'il rentra chez lui en début d'après-midi, Bilbo n'aurait su dire ni ce qu'il venait de manger, ni de quoi il avait parlé avec Gandalf. Il savait juste que son ami avait soigneusement évité le sujet Thorin, déclarant simplement qu'il ne voulait pas l'influencer sur sa décision. Et il savait aussi que s'il ne se souvenait d'aucune conversation, c'est qu'il avait justement réfléchi à Thorin pendant tout le repas.

Il balança sa sacoche et sa veste en vrac sur son lit – la nervosité avait apparemment le don de lui faire oublier à quel point il aimait que les choses soient à leur place – et s'installa à son bureau avec l'intention d'envoyer un mail à Thorin pour convenir d'un rendez-vous. Ses réflexions intenses n'avaient pas vraiment donné de conclusion, à part qu'il voulait régler le problème au plus vite, que l'issue soit positive ou non. Il avait horreur de rester dans le flou, et il s'était suffisamment bercé d'illusions.

Seulement, lorsqu'il s'assit, la première chose qu'il vit fut la pile désordonnée des esquisses qu'il avait faites de Thorin pendant qu'il était saoul, et il se sentit rougir de la racine des cheveux au bout des orteils en se rappelant que Gandalf les avait vus. _Adieu dignité_. Bon, au moins ne l'avait-il pas représenté complètement nu – c'était le seul point pas complètement négatif de la chose. Indécis quant au sort de ses dessins, il finit par les inspecter un à un, et ne garda que son préféré, un portrait de trois-quarts face qui allait de la tête à la taille du chanteur. Son torse était nu, ses bras détendus le long de son corps, et son regard perdu devant lui, ses cheveux longs en désordre autour de son visage. Bilbo le contempla un instant, puis se secoua alors que des pensées déplacées commençaient à l'envahir. Ce n'était pas le moment… Il repoussa la feuille, et enfouit les autres dessins au fond de sa corbeille à papier, se promettant de la vider rapidement.

Il déboutonna son gilet pour être plus à son aise, et se connecta sur sa boîte mail. Son cœur fit une embardée lorsqu'il découvrit un message de Thorin qui l'attendait – Gandalf ne lui avait-il pas dit d'attendre que Bilbo le contacte lui-même ? Le dessinateur expira le plus lentement qu'il put, et attendit que son rythme cardiaque redevienne normal pour quelqu'un qui ne venait pas de courir un marathon. Puis il l'ouvrit, songeant que décidément, il n'était pas fait pour les situations tendues et incertaines.

 _Bilbo,_

 _Je sais que je suis censé attendre de tes – vos ? Je ne sais pas si j'ai encore le droit de te tutoyer – nouvelles, mais je préfère te faire mes excuses sans que tu aies à me les réclamer._

 _J'ai vraiment agi comme un salaud, je me sens comme le dernier des cons d'avoir merdé à ce point. Tu vas me dire que c'est facile de dire ça après coup… et tu n'auras sans doute pas tort…_

 _J'espère que tu accepteras de me revoir, ne serait-ce que pour qu'on en discute de vive voix. J'attends que tu me dises où et quand._

 _Thorin_

oOo

Lorsque Bilbo arriva au point de rendez-vous, en avance pour la première fois de sa vie, Thorin l'attendait déjà à l'entrée du pub. Il prit son courage à deux mains, souhaitant en avoir trois ou quatre supplémentaires pour mieux le tenir, et s'approcha du chanteur. Une légère pluie tombait, constellant le sweatshirt de Thorin de petits ronds plus sombres, et ses cheveux de minuscules gouttelettes scintillant dans la lumière changeante. Bilbo ne put s'empêcher de le trouver beau à tomber, là, adossé au mur, les mains dans les poches et l'air mélancolique. Il se fustigea d'avoir de telles pensées alors que ce même homme avait fait de son cœur un petit tas de cendres encore fumant.

Thorin l'aperçut, et son expression s'assombrit alors qu'il le saluait.

« Bilbo », dit-il simplement, sa voix grave couvrant l'intéressé d'une chair de poule qui n'avait rien à voir avec le froid.

Ne faisant pas confiance à sa voix, Bilbo se contenta d'un signe de tête avant d'entrer dans le petit établissement, suivi par Thorin. La clochette de l'entrée, guillerette, sonna de façon désagréablement dissonante aux oreilles du dessinateur.

La salle du bar était déjà bien remplie, mais ils dénichèrent une petite table libre dans le fond. Quand il avait proposé le point de rendez-vous à Thorin, Bilbo s'était dit qu'un endroit fréquenté était plus sûr, et que le bruit à l'intérieur du pub permettrait d'étouffer leur propre conversation si elle se faisait houleuse, mais le brouhaha déjà en place ne fit que le rendre plus nerveux encore. Cependant, la lumière était juste suffisante pour voir en face de soi et créait des ombres inhabituelles, installant une ambiance un peu confinée, comme si le faible éclairage les isolait du reste de la pièce. Cette atmosphère contribua à détendre légèrement Bilbo, et lorsqu'il s'assit face à Thorin, il se sentit capable de le regarder dans les yeux sans perdre complètement ses moyens.

Ils se fixèrent en silence, par-dessus leurs verres intacts, pendant un moment. Bilbo était incapable de parler, la tête vide et la voix absente, et Thorin semblait réfléchir profondément à ses mots, son regard plongé dans celui du dessinateur. Il finit tout de même par se décider, levant faiblement son verre avant de boire une gorgée de bière. Bilbo l'imita pour se donner une contenance, son malaise augmentant jusqu'à ce que Thorin brise le silence qui s'éternisait entre eux.

« Je ne sais pas par où commencer, admit-il en reposant son verre. J'aurais dû… Je…

\- Par le début, le coupa Bilbo. Quand tu t'es mis à me détester gratuitement – oh, ça c'est le jour où on s'est rencontré. Voilà. Démarre là.

Il serra les dents. Il n'avait pas eu l'intention d'être agressif, mais l'angoisse l'empêchait de réfléchir à ce qu'il disait. Thorin leva un sourcil.

\- Je n'ai pas… Bon, effectivement, c'est sans doute mieux de repartir de zéro. Quand on s'est rencontré, je n'avais absolument rien contre toi – je n'ai toujours rien contre toi, hein… Tout ce qu'on m'avait dit, c'était qu'il y avait un cours de dessin dans notre salle de répète pendant l'après-midi. Je n'en ai pas pensé grand-chose sur le coup, à part que ça pouvait être bien de se croiser pour arranger les éventuels problèmes de clés, d'horaires et… bref, peu importe, parce que le mercredi de la rentrée, on a passé une belle journée de merde. L'appart de Dwalin venait d'être cambriolé, et entre autres il s'est fait piquer sa batterie. Autant te dire qu'il était de mauvais poil – et Dwalin de mauvaise humeur, c'est jamais glorieux. Du coup, il a passé la journée à râler, a foutu tout le monde en rogne, et en arrivant, j'espérais juste que la session nous aiderait à nous détendre un peu. »

Thorin s'interrompit pour avaler une gorgée de bière. Bilbo resta silencieux, pendu à ses mots.

« Bref, je suis arrivé, et en voulant entrer je suis tombé nez à nez avec toi. Là. Et… Tu avais l'air un peu perdu, et c'était certainement justifié si tu venais de rencontrer un Dwalin énervé et mes neveux qui ne font attention à rien. Et je… à ce moment-là, je n'ai absolument pas décidé arbitrairement de te détester, au contraire... Mais tu es parti en flèche et je n'ai pas eu le temps de te parler… »

Bilbo hocha la tête. Il se souvenait un peu trop bien de la honte cuisante qu'il avait ressentie.

« Bon, on s'est croisé une deuxième fois, et ce coup-ci j'avais l'intention de faire proprement ta connaissance, mais là encore tu t'es enfui. Je me suis dit que ce n'était pas grave, et qu'il y aurait d'autres mercredis, mais à partir de là, soit on ne se croisait pas, soit tu évitais systématiquement de nous regarder. Ça me frustrait, tu sais ! J'avais vraiment envie de te parler, mais j'avais l'impression que tu ne voulais surtout pas que ça arrive… Je me suis dit que tu devais être timide, je ne sais pas, bref… jusqu'au jour où je t'ai vu dans le couloir en train d'essayer de partir en douce. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais, au juste ?

\- Je ne crois pas que ce soit à moi de me justifier, là maintenant, rétorqua Bilbo. Enfin. J'étais, aussi bête que ça puisse paraître, en train d'écouter votre répétition. Comme je me suis systématiquement ridiculisé à chaque fois que j'ai essayé de vous parler, je n'ai jamais osé vous dire à quel point j'aimais ce que vous faisiez. Et oui, je vous ai écoutés « en douce », comme tu dis, un certain nombre de fois…

\- C'est ce que je me serais dit, si tu n'avais pas pris un air si coupable, quand je t'ai vu.

\- J'étais pris sur le fait, comment voulais-tu que je n'aie pas l'air coupable ?

\- … Certes, fit Thorin avec un petit hochement de tête. Enfin bon, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, j'ai dit aux autres que je t'avais trouvé dans le couloir en train de faire je ne sais quoi, et on ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Dwalin a décrété que tu étais quand même sacrément louche, et je l'ai bêtement cru. Je me suis monté la tête tout seul, en me disant que tu étais vraiment bizarre de nous éviter quand on se croisait, mais de nous espionner ensuite… Bref, je t'ai jugé sans te connaître, comme le bon gros salaud que je suis. »

Thorin se tut et finit son verre d'une longue gorgée. Bilbo n'en était même pas à la moitié, trop occupé à écouter le chanteur retracer les derniers mois de son point de vue. Il observa Thorin déglutir, s'essuyer les lèvres d'un revers de sa grande main, et repousser ses cheveux en arrière. _Est-ce que tu es obligé de me faire craquer comme ça ? J'essaie de t'en vouloir,_ fit-il silencieusement, pinçant les lèvres pour s'empêcher de le dire à voix haute. Inconscient de la bataille qui se déroulait sous le crâne de Bilbo, Thorin reprit son récit.

« Bref, à partir de là, on ne s'est plus beaucoup vus. Puis tu as fait le clip, et on a commencé à s'envoyer des mails et – pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que c'était toi directement ?

Cette fois-ci, Bilbo eut besoin de boire pour aider sa gorge qui s'était brutalement desséchée, et il baissa les yeux sur la table pendant quelques instants, les yeux de Thorin l'empêchant de former des phrases cohérentes.

\- Parce que j'étais persuadé que tu me détestais. Parce que je me suis dit que si tu apprenais à me connaître sans savoir, tu m'accepterais plus facilement en apprenant la vérité. Parce qu'à vrai dire, je n'osais pas réfléchir au moment où je devrais te le dire. Et parce que plus on discutait, plus c'était difficile de te dire « hé, tu sais, je suis le type pas net que tu croises tous les mercredis » !

Thorin hocha lentement la tête.

\- Ça se tient… En tout cas, je… j'ai beaucoup apprécié nos conversations. Et j'en suis venu à beaucoup t'apprécier.

\- Non, répliqua Bilbo. Tu en es venu à apprécier quelqu'un d'autre, preuve en est ta réaction lorsque tu as appris que c'était moi. Tu ne m'as apprécié que grâce à l' _a priori_ favorable que tu avais sur _le dessinateur de Cul-de-Sac._ Ces conversations n'ont pas changé ton point de vue sur le prof de dessin qui occupait ta salle de répétition. Pas de chance pour toi, c'était une seule et même personne. Et tu as choisi de détester encore plus le prof de dessin plutôt que de te rendre compte que c'était lui que tu avais appris à connaître.

Thorin soupira.

\- Tu as raison, bien sûr. Tu disais que tu étais maladroit en société, mais tu vois, je suis encore pire. Je n'ai aucune excuse pour ce que je t'ai dit quand tu m'as donné rendez-vous pour parler du deuxième clip. Je… non, vraiment, je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Je m'en veux d'avoir douté de toi. J'ai eu tort.

A ces mots, Bilbo laissa échapper un petit ricanement amer.

\- Non, j'aurais douté de moi aussi. Avec ce qui s'était passé avant… Je ne suis certainement pas ce à quoi les gens s'attendent. Je suis juste un type normal, en fait. Je suis un peu vieux jeu, et j'aime le calme et surtout, la routine. Ce n'est pas du tout ce qui ressort de mes animations et de mes dessins. Les gens s'attendent à quelqu'un de sûr de lui, avec un humour acide et toujours le bon mot au bon moment – pas à… moi. »

Thorin acquiesça silencieusement, mais Bilbo ne le vit pas, les yeux fixés sur le fond de son verre vide tandis qu'il reprenait la parole.

« Cela dit, ce n'était pas une raison pour me dire ce que tu m'as dit. D'ailleurs… c'est plutôt ironique qu'on se soit retrouvés ici. Là où toi, tu ne m'as pas laissé une seule seconde pour m'expliquer. Une chance que je ne sois pas rancunier au point de te rendre la pareille… »

Le chanteur ricana, un sourcil levé.

« C'est toi qui a choisi le point de rendez-vous. Et niveau sarcasme, tu ne te défends pas si mal que tu le prétends.

Bilbo lui lança un regard irrité.

\- Si je me défendais mal niveau sarcasme, Cul-de-Sac n'aurait jamais vu le jour. Mais il y a une différence entre prêter ta voix et tes idées à des personnages fictifs, et les exprimer dans la vraie vie. »

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants, et la musique ambiante du bar s'infiltra dans leur espace, les tirant hors de leur monde vers la réalité qui les entourait. Sans vraiment se concerter, ils sortirent de l'établissement, sur la place désertée. La nuit était tombée, la pluie s'était arrêtée, et la pleine lune perçait à travers les lambeaux délités des nuages.

Ils firent quelques pas, côte à côte, errant sans but dans les rues vides, jusqu'à ce que Bilbo relancent la discussion.

« Et ce matin ? demanda-t-il simplement.

\- Ce matin, on est venu parce qu'on aime vraiment Cul-de-Sac et qu'on avait vraiment envie d'en rencontrer le créateur, indépendamment de ce qui s'était passé avec toi. Et pour être complètement honnête, je m'en voulais atrocement, et j'espérais à moitié que ce serait vraiment toi, pour pouvoir m'excuser. Et si ça n'avait pas été toi, je n'aurai rien dit. Je suis peut-être un con, mais je ne suis pas du genre à colporter des ragots.

\- C'est toujours ça de gagné… » persifla Bilbo, mais il souriait.

Thorin s'arrêta de marcher. Ils étaient revenus sur la place, debout au milieu de l'espace dallé, entre les bancs et les réverbères. La ville était silencieuse, bercée par le ronronnement de l'autoroute au loin et les bruits étouffés qui s'échappaient des bâtiments. Thorin refit face à Bilbo, et celui-ci leva les yeux sur ceux, insondables, du chanteur.

« Je crois que j'ai dit tout ce que je pouvais pour ma défense. Bilbo, encore une fois, je te présente mes excuses pour ce que je t'ai dit, ce que je t'ai fait. Je… J'espère que tu me pardonneras. Le Bilbo que j'ai appris à connaître par écrans interposés… j'ai vraiment envie d'apprendre à le connaître en chair et en os.

Bilbo n'avait qu'une seule chose à répondre. Il savait depuis le début de la soirée qu'il ne pourrait pas faire autrement.

\- Excuses acceptées. »

Et rien que pour le sourire – le premier ! – que Thorin lui offrit à cet instant-là, il aurait aimé pouvoir le pardonner une deuxième fois.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

 **Et voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre compensera les deux derniers cliffhangers... ;)**

 **Je vous retrouve mardi soir pour la suite ! En attendant, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé : comme d'habitude, j'adore connaître vos avis !**

 **Des bisous !**

 **Flo'w**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonsoir bonsoir !**

 **Voici venue l'heure du sixième chapitre !**

 **Un graaand merciiii à Dame Marianne, Pixally, Maeva Cerise, Sanashiya, Maya Holmes, odea nigthingale, Faii269, Hikari Yumeko et Melusine-chan ! Vos reviews sont toujours aussi formidables ! Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de vous répondre, mais je le ferai dès que possible - probablement jeudi dans la soirée, avant ou après avoir posté le chapitre 7 :)**

 **Joyeux anniversaire Sana, et merci Nalou :D**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Le dossier rigide de la chaise lui faisait mal au dos, mais il n'aurait bougé pour rien au monde, de peur de rompre le charme – ou pire, de se réveiller.

Bilbo déglutit, se retint de se mordiller la lèvre inférieure. Il avait des fourmis dans les jambes, la gorge sèche, le souffle court et le cœur qui battait à grands coups violents. Les yeux plongés dans ceux de Thorin, n'osant détacher son regard des iris bleus et de leurs pupilles dilatées pour glisser sur son visage jusqu'à ses lèvres. La voix du chanteur emplissait l'espace, faisant tout vibrer de ses tympans à sa moelle épinière.

Le temps semblait s'être arrêté, les laissant dans une bulle qui excluait tout ce qui se trouvait autour d'eux. Bilbo aurait voulu que l'instant dure des heures, ne s'arrête jamais, mais il savait que l'éternité s'achevait bientôt.

Thorin ne l'avait pas lâché du regard, mais l'intensité du moment le fit fermer les yeux alors qu'il resserrait sa prise sur le micro, et Bilbo en profita pour jeter un regard à ses lèvres entrouvertes, le dernier mot se diluant peu à peu dans le silence qui revenait s'installer.

La réalité s'insinua doucement dans l'esprit embrumé de Bilbo, et il se secoua, les derniers lambeaux de l'illusion s'évaporant. Thorin rouvrit les yeux, trouvant immédiatement le regard du dessinateur, et il sourit imperceptiblement, tout juste un frisson d'étirement que seul Bilbo eut le temps de voir avant que le chanteur ne se détourne.

Les membres du groupe recommencèrent à parler – la bulle était définitivement éclatée. Bilbo ignora leurs paroles, se concentrant sur la voix de Thorin qui se mêlait aux autres. Il s'en foutait de savoir que Kili avait un peu lâché le rythme à la seizième mesure, que Fili avait vraiment besoin de changer les cordes de sa basse, ou qu'il fallait qu'ils travaillent l'enchaînement du deuxième couplet avec le refrain. Là, tout de suite, il se sentait bien.

Le démarrage avait été embarrassé, un peu rouillé aux entournures. Bilbo avait attendu l'arrivée des musiciens après sa séance, sur l'invitation de Thorin, et après quelques instants passés à tester l'eau, ils avaient fini par réussir à faire connaissance à peu près proprement – et Dwalin, miracle, s'était excusé pour sa brutalité lors de leurs précédentes rencontres. L'ambiance s'était progressivement détendue, et ils avaient proposé à Bilbo de rester pendant la répétition, et d'aller boire un verre tous ensemble à la fin, pour enterrer définitivement la hache de guerre. Bilbo avait évidemment accepté, et il s'était installé face au groupe, sans savoir comment se tenir sur sa chaise inconfortable.

Il avait rapidement oublié le désagrément lorsque la musique avait commencé. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec ses écoutes dissidentes – non seulement parce qu'il avait le droit d'être là, et parce que sans la porte qui les séparait, le son était encore meilleur. Et aussi… Parce qu'il avait passé la répétition complète à dévorer Thorin des yeux. Il s'était retenu, au début, observant chacun des membres tour à tour. Fili, détendu mais concentré ; Kili, à fond dans ce qu'il faisait, dans son monde à lui, échangeant parfois des regards complices avec son frère ; et Dwalin, la mine indéchiffrable et les gestes maîtrisés à la perfection – mais somme toute, Bilbo revenait toujours sur Thorin, et ses yeux l'avaient de moins en moins quitté. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte que celui-ci le fixait tout en chantant – et leurs regards ne s'étaient plus lâchés.

oOo

Après avoir soigneusement rangé et verrouillé la salle, ils partirent en direction du pub, Dwalin, Fili et Kili dans la voiture du premier, et Thorin et Bilbo dans celle du dessinateur.

Le trajet se déroula dans un silence plutôt confortable, ponctué de regards en coin et de sourires retenus. Bilbo se sentait comme un adolescent mis à mal par ses hormones – sans l'acné – et sa peau fourmillait d'envie de toucher Thorin. Depuis leur soirée passée à régler leur comptes, l'atmosphère entre eux était peu à peu redevenue amicale, chaleureuse, comme dans leurs premiers échanges par mail. Ils avaient recommencé à s'envoyer des messages pendant toute la fin des vacances, se découvrant sans oser encore se revoir, jusqu'à ce que Thorin l'invite à leur répétition le mercredi de la rentrée. Ils en étaient là, et les idées folles de Bilbo étaient revenues au galop dès qu'ils avaient été réconciliés – à dire vrai, elles ne l'avaient jamais vraiment quitté depuis la première fois qu'il avait vu Thorin – et étaient plus présentes que jamais.

Ils s'installèrent tous les cinq autour d'une table ronde, et Bilbo se retrouva assis entre les deux frères, Thorin et Dwalin face à lui. La conversation démarra naturellement sur la répétition qui venait de se dérouler, le groupe impatient de savoir ce que Bilbo en avait pensé. Il ne fut pas avare en compliments – il lui aurait été difficile de leur cacher sa fascination. Il leur posa les mille et une questions qu'il avait retenues pendant des mois. Quelles étaient leurs inspirations ? Leurs influences ? Où avaient-ils appris ? Depuis quand ? Tout y passa, les membres tentant de répondre de leur mieux.

A leur tour, ils l'interrogèrent sur Cul-de-Sac, sur le pourquoi du comment il en était venu à quitter la télé… Bilbo leur raconta son histoire, récoltant des grimaces outrées et compatissantes – et l'explosion de Kili.

« QUOI ?! Tu ne faisais _pas assez d'audience_ ?! Mais _tout le monde_ regardait Cul-de-Sac, je ne connais personne qui n'ait pas adoré ça quand ça passait. Maintenant, on a droit à des trucs niais en 3D qui pique les yeux…

\- J'avoue que je n'ai pas cherché à savoir ce qui m'a remplacé, admit Bilbo en haussant les épaules.

Etrangement, la télé ne lui manquait pas.

\- Tu rates rien, renchérit Fili. On savait même pas que l'arrêt était définitif, on se disait que c'était simplement la fin de la saison…

Bilbo eut un petit rire, le cœur réchauffé par la réaction des deux jeunes.

\- La saison suivante est simplement sur papier. La BD suit à peu près la chronologie des dessins animés.

Thorin, qui avait son regard fixé sur Bilbo depuis qu'il s'était assis, détourna brusquement les yeux.

\- On… n'a pas pu la lire. Rupture de stock partout, et comme on n'a pas pu l'acheter l'autre fois…

La gêne était audible dans sa voix, et Bilbo haussa un sourcil, satisfait pour une fois d'avoir une réponse toute prête.

\- Une chance que j'aie un de mes exemplaires d'auteur sur moi… lâcha-t-il en retenant son sourire, avant de rire franchement quand les Thorin et ses neveux ouvrirent de grands yeux éberlués. Je l'ai emmené pour le montrer aux enfants cet après-midi, expliqua-t-il. Deux de mes élèves étaient là lundi dernier, et ils m'ont supplié de l'emmener pour prouver aux autres du cours que c'était bien moi Bilbo Baggins – même s'ils connaissent mon nom depuis septembre… Ah, les enfants », soupira-t-il avec un regard moqueur pour Thorin, qui eut la bonne grâce de paraître embarrassé.

Il souleva sa sacoche posée à ses pieds et en tira la bande dessinée, qu'il tendit à Kili. Le jeune homme lui adressa un grand sourire et lui rendit le tome sans l'ouvrir.

« Bilbo… ? » demanda-t-il en traînant sur le « o », la tête penchée sur le côté et le regard bien trop innocent.

Le dessinateur leva les yeux au ciel et farfouilla un instant pour trouver un feutre dans le fond du sac. Il ouvrit l'album à la page de garde, mordilla le bouchon de son marqueur un instant puis écrivit quelques mots avant de pousser la BD vers Kili, qui rit et fit passer la BD à son frère. Fili eut la même réaction, et Thorin, qui avait lu par-dessus son épaule, sourit simplement en secouant la tête. Dwalin leva un sourcil amusé et adressa un clin d'œil à Bilbo.

 _«_ _A Thorin, Fili, Kili et Dwalin – faire votre connaissance a été aussi difficile que d'entrer dans la tanière d'un dragon, mais le jeu en valait la peine ! Merci, Bilbo »,_ lut-il à voix haute de sa voix rocailleuse

En rangeant son feutre, Bilbo aperçut dans sa sacoche une certaine chemise cartonnée, et pinça les lèvres, indécis. C'étaient les croquis qu'il avait commencés pour un éventuel second clip pour Into the Dragon's Den, qu'il avait eu l'intention de montrer à Thorin le jour où tout s'était écroulé. Depuis, la pochette était restée là sagement, ignorée puis oubliée.

« Mmh. J'ai peut-être autre chose qui pourrait vous intéresser… » marmonna-t-il finalement en tirant les dessins de la besace.

Thorin, à son regard, avait tout de suite deviné de quoi il s'agissait, et il adressa un sourire lumineux au dessinateur. Bilbo le lui rendit, et ils restèrent comme figés pendant une poignée de secondes, imperméables aux premières réactions des autres.

Ils finirent par revenir sur Terre, et Bilbo put exposer ses idées. La discussion se fit sérieuse – aussi sérieuse qu'il était possible de l'être après quelques bières – tournant sur le projet de clip, sur la possibilité d'une véritable collaboration…

Le temps avança, la conversation roulant tranquillement sur sa route, déviant, changeant d'itinéraire. Quelque part pendant la soirée, Bilbo rangea ses dessins pour faire de la place à la tournée suivante. Il ne savait plus très bien de quoi ils étaient en train de parler – ça faisait un moment qu'il avait décroché pour se contenter d'observer Thorin. Le chanteur s'en était aperçu, et lui lançait de temps à autre un long regard tout en essayant de se maintenir à flot dans la discussion.

Soudain, tout à trac, Kili posa son verre déjà vidé.

« Je sors fumer, déclara-t-il en se levant.

\- Je t'accompagne », fit Fili.

Les deux jeunes eurent le temps de sortir du pub avant que Thorin ne réagisse.

« Fumer ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette connerie ? Depuis quand Kili fume ?

Il était à moitié debout quand la poigne de fer de Dwalin le fit se rasseoir.

\- Laisse. M'en occupe », décréta-t-il d'un ton bourru.

Thorin fronça les sourcils, l'air perplexe, puis haussa les épaules.

« Bon. Si Dwalin s'en mêle, il ne va pas fumer longtemps. Heureusement, sinon ça va me retomber dessus la prochaine fois que je verrai Dis…

Bilbo se secoua, se rendant compte que Thorin s'était adressé à lui.

\- Dis ? interrogea-t-il, se raccrochant à la fin de la phrase.

\- Ma grande sœur, expliqua Thorin. La mère de Fili et Kili. A chaque fois qu'ils font une connerie, inévitablement, c'est ma faute. Je n'y peux rien si je n'ai pas d'autorité sur eux… Je suis plus proche d'eux que d'elle, en âge. Ils me considèrent plus comme leur cousin que comme leur oncle…

\- Ils ont quel âge ?

\- Fili a vingt-deux ans, et Kili dix-neuf. Je n'ai que dix ans de différence avec Kili, contre quatorze avec ma sœur. »

Bilbo hocha la tête. Le silence revint discrètement alors qu'ils terminaient tranquillement leurs bières. Soudain, le dessinateur releva les yeux vers Thorin, l'air curieux.

« L'autre jour, tu as dit à Gandalf qu'il t'avait grondé quand tu avais cinq ans. Loin de moi l'envie de rire à tes dépens mais… qu'est-ce que tu avais fait pour que Gandalf s'énerve ?

\- Oh, ça… Un jour où Gandalf était venu voir mon père, j'ai piqué la pipe de mon grand-père Thror. J'ai essayé de fumer, mais je n'ai réussi qu'à brûler une partie de mes cheveux… C'est Gandalf qui est arrivé le premier en entendant que je hurlais, et j'ai pris coup sur coup un seau d'eau sur la figure et l'engueulade du siècle, expliqua-t-il simplement.

Bilbo s'écroula de rire. Tout en hoquetant, il tenta de parler, s'étranglant à moitié.

\- Qu'est-ce que… j'aurais aimé voir ça… ! Du coup… ça explique… que tu n'approuves pas… que Kili fume, réussit-il à articuler.

\- Exact, grinça Thorin, faussement vexé, avant de froncer les sourcils. En parlant de ça, ça doit faire vingt minutes que Dwalin est sorti. Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent ?

Bilbo haussa une épaule, toujours à moitié en train de rire. L'image d'un tout petit Thorin en train de se faire enguirlander par Gandalf était inexplicablement hilarante.

\- On n'a qu'à sortir aussi, on verra bien », proposa-t-il en se levant et en passant son sac en bandoulière.

Lorsqu'ils passèrent la porte, ils constatèrent deux choses – la nuit était tombée, et il n'y avait aucune trace de Dwalin, Fili et Kili dans les parages. Thorin se claqua le front d'une main, la faisant ensuite glisser sur son visage en un geste désabusé. Bilbo lui lança un regard surpris.

« Est-ce que… ? commença-t-il, pas très sûr de la question à poser.

Thorin tira son téléphone de sa poche et émit un son à mi-chemin du soupir et du rire.

\- Ouaip, répondit-il à Bilbo tout en lui tendant son portable, sur lequel un sms de Dwalin était affiché.

 _Les jeunes avaient faim, on est parti se faire un McDo. De toute façon t'avais trop bu pour conduire._

Bilbo ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« Je me trompe, ou ils t'ont abandonné pour des burgers ? lança-t-il, recevant un regard assassin de la part de Thorin.

\- J'ai la vague impression qu'ils avaient prémédité ça, répliqua-t-il en rangeant son téléphone dans sa poche.

\- Ils n'ont pas complètement tort. J'ai faim, déclara Bilbo en haussant les épaules.

Thorin pinça les lèvres.

\- Eh bien va, abandonne moi pour un burger… Je ferai du stop pour rentrer, si Dwalin refuse de revenir me chercher…

Le dessinateur secoua la tête, amusé.

\- Mais non, crétin… Je suis sûr que tu as faim aussi, et je connais une bonne pizzeria à deux rues d'ici. Ça te tente ?

C'est en prononçant les derniers mots que Bilbo se rendit compte qu'il venait d'inviter Thorin à dîner. Sur le coup, c'était venu tellement naturellement… Et pendant les deux secondes de latence entre sa question et la réponse du chanteur, il eut le temps de s'affoler – _mondieumondieumondieu_ – de ce que penserait Thorin de manger en tête à tête avec lui.

\- Bonne idée », finit par répondre l'intéressé, avec un léger sourire qui donna à Bilbo l'impression de se liquéfier jusqu'à ne laisser qu'une paire de chaussures dans une flaque.

oOo

Bilbo arrêta sa voiture devant le portail d'une résidence située juste à côté de la fac locale, et releva le frein à main tout en souriant.

« Tu dois être entouré d'étudiants là-dedans, fit-il en jetant un œil à Thorin.

\- Pas juste entouré, envahi, soupira affectueusement le chanteur. Fili et Kili sont en coloc dans l'appart juste en-dessous du mien, mais ils squattent chez moi les trois quarts de leur temps. L'avantage, c'est que les étudiants sont pas trop regardants sur le bruit, donc on peut faire de la musique ici aussi…

\- Je vois, acquiesça Bilbo. Je supporterais pas, je tiens trop à mon calme…

\- Bah… On s'habitue », répondit Thorin en riant doucement.

Le silence revint s'installer – différent. Il avait été doux pendant tout le repas et le trajet, interrompu uniquement par quelques mots, mais celui-ci était… incompréhensiblement tendu. Le cliquetis de la ceinture de sécurité de Thorin le brisa, et Bilbo serra les dents, étrangement mis mal à l'aise par le petit claquement.

« Bon… marmonna le chanteur, les yeux sur ses genoux.

Bilbo garda son regard fixé sur le portail éclairé par ses phares, n'osant soudain plus tourner la tête.

\- Oui, souffla-t-il.

\- Merci pour la soirée, fit Thorin mécaniquement.

\- C'était sympa.

\- Et… merci pour la pizza. »

La nuque de Bilbo se décoinça, et il jeta un regard à Thorin – grave erreur, sembla-t-il, puisque les deux détournèrent les yeux simultanément. Le chanteur ouvrit sa portière, l'air nocturne rafraîchissant l'habitacle.

« Alors à… à mercredi prochain ?

Bilbo réussit à sourire. Impossible de faire autrement à l'idée de revoir Thorin – le revoir vraiment, pas juste l'esquiver dans le couloir.

\- A mercredi », confirma-t-il, l'estomac en ébullition.

Thorin s'était légèrement tourné vers lui, et le courant d'air avait désordonné ses cheveux, les ramenant vers son visage. Quelques fines mèches tombaient devant ses yeux luisant dans la pénombre, ses lèvres étaient entrouvertes comme s'il allait dire quelque chose. Bilbo n'était plus sûr de savoir respirer correctement. _Je t'en supplie, embrasse-moi_ , pensa-t-il follement, mais Thorin n'était visiblement pas télépathe – ou pas intéressé – car il baissa à nouveau le regard et s'extirpa de la voiture. Juste avant de claquer la portière, il se baissa pour regarder Bilbo par l'ouverture.

« Fais attention sur la route », fit-il.

Son froncement de sourcils donna l'impression que ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait eu l'intention de dire.

\- Ouais », chuchota Bilbo en retour, mais Thorin avait déjà refermé la voiture et passé le portail, s'éloignant dans l'obscurité.

oOo

Le mercredi suivant, malheureusement, Bilbo eut tout juste le temps de saluer les membres d'Into the Dragon's Den. Le patron de Gandalf l'avait rappelé en personne pour le féliciter du succès que rencontrait le premier tome de Cul-de-Sac, et il lui avait proposé un rendez-vous pour discuter du deuxième tome. Le dessinateur se vit donc obligé de ranger sa salle en quatrième vitesse, et il croisa le groupe en train de décharger la voiture de Dwalin sur le parking.

« Bilbo ! » l'appela Kili avec un grand signe de la main.

L'intéressé lui rendit un sourire crispé – dans sa tête, une litanie de _je suis en retard_ tournait en boucle – et s'approcha d'eux – il ne pouvait tout de même pas les snober, surtout avec le regard que lui lançait Thorin.

« Tu t'enfuis où comme ça ? demanda le chanteur tout en lui serrant la main.

Le contact de sa peau chaude contre la sienne électrisa Bilbo, et il bafouilla une réponse hâtive.

\- Rendez-vous chez mon éditeur… Suis en retard, pardon, faut vraiment que je me dépêche !

\- Mais… commença Thorin, visiblement déçu.

Bilbo s'éloignait déjà à reculons.

\- Pardon ! La semaine prochaine je devrais avoir plus de temps ! » lança-t-il avec une grimace désolée.

Avec un dernier regard pour Thorin, il se détourna et se hâta vers sa voiture.

A partir de ce jour-là, Bilbo vit son temps libre diminuer en flèche. La fin de l'année scolaire approchait, et il dut commencer à monter les animations des enfants en vue de la projection, qui avait été programmée pour le quinze juin. Se rajouta à ce travail le démarrage de son second tome de bande dessinée, et la moindre minute de son temps se voyait ainsi occupée.

Le mercredi suivant, lorsque le groupe arriva, il n'avait encore rien rangé et se massait les tempes en face de son ordinateur portable.

« Moins pressé aujourd'hui, Bilbo ? lança Thorin en entrant, le coupant dans ses réflexions.

Il releva des yeux un tantinet hagards.

\- Disons que je ne mets personne d'autre que moi en retard ce coup-ci… Enfin, à part vous, merde, j'ai pas vu l'heure tourner. Je vais ranger vite fait…

\- Prends ton temps, fit Kili en posant son étui de guitare contre le mur. On est venu en bus, Dwalin a eu un problème avec sa voiture et il a pas pu venir nous chercher. Il va être en retard, t'as encore un moment…

Bilbo souffla en se levant.

\- J'ai oublié ce que signifie « prendre son temps », marmonna-t-il en empilant des pochettes pleines de dessins. Il faudrait vraiment que je termine ces montages rapidement, mais en arrivant chez moi je vais tomber sur mes croquis pour Cul-de-Sac et je vais tout mélanger, continua-t-il à grommeler tout en rangeant les dessins dans sa sacoche.

\- Tu n'as qu'à rester travailler ici, proposa Fili. Comme ça tu ne seras pas déconcentré par Cul-de-Sac, tu auras un fond musical au top, et en prime Thorin arrêtera de faire la gueule.

Le Thorin en question lui lança un regard foudroyant, et Bilbo haussa un sourcil, pas très sûr de ce qu'il devait comprendre.

\- _Je fais pas la gueule_ , martela le chanteur. J'ai juste dit que c'était dommage que Bilbo ne soit pas resté la dernière fois parce qu'on avait joué la nouvelle compo…

Fili haussa les épaules.

\- Ouais, tu fais la gueule, quoi, rétorqua-t-il avec un grand sourire. Du coup, Bilbo ? Tu restes ?

Bilbo se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Le regard de Thorin s'était posé sur lui, intense, et il avait peur de répondre à côté à une question qui était pourtant simple.

\- Si tout le monde est d'accord, j'avoue que je serais peut-être plus efficace ici.

\- Tout le monde est d'accord ! » décréta Kili en échangeant un high-five avec son frère.

Thorin eut l'air à la fois amusé et consterné.

« Vous êtes insupportables, leur lança-t-il. Mais oui, Bilbo, tu peux rester, évidemment. »

Bilbo le remercia d'un large sourire et se réinstalla devant son ordinateur.

« J'espère que les clics et le bruit du clavier ne vous dérangeront pas… hésita-t-il, mais Thorin balaya son inquiétude d'un revers de main.

\- T'en fais pas, même toi tu ne les entendras plus une fois qu'on sera en train de jouer. »

La session fut concluante pour tout le monde. Malgré quelques instants de déconcentration – relever les yeux vers les musiciens, constater que Thorin était en train de le regarder tout en chantant, rougir, retourner à sa tâche – Bilbo se montra efficace, et termina l'animation de Rosie. Le groupe, de son côté, avait pu régler quelques détails sur leur dernière composition.

Alors que les musiciens rangeaient leurs instruments, Thorin s'approcha de Bilbo et regarda par-dessus son épaule ce qu'il était en train de faire. Le dessinateur déglutit, sentant les pointes des cheveux du chanteur effleurer son épaule.

« C'est différent de ce que tu fais d'habitude… s'étonna-t-il en observant l'animation, qui durait une trentaine de secondes.

\- Les dessins ne sont pas de moi, rit Bilbo. C'est une de mes élèves qui les a faits – enfin en partie. Elle a fait les personnages sous tous les angles, dans les positions qu'il fallait, les décors… J'ai fait les dessins qu'il manquait pour que les mouvements soient fluides, mais j'ai respecté ses traits au maximum.

Thorin siffla en aspirant l'air entre ses dents.

\- Et tu fais ça pour tous tes élèves ? Ça explique que tu sois surchargé…

\- Oui… J'ai encore une bonne trentaine de montages à faire, et tout juste deux mois… Oh, d'ailleurs Thorin, je voulais te demander un tout petit service…

Thorin se redressa et appuya sa hanche contre le bord de la table.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Je voudrais enregistrer les enfants, pour qu'ils donnent le titre de leur mini-dessin animé, et peut-être qu'ils disent une phrase ou deux… Mais je n'ai pas de micro chez moi. Est-ce que le tien – enfin, celui de cette salle, je ne sais pas s'il est spécialement à toi – pourrait se brancher sur mon ordi ? Et si oui, est-ce que je pourrais te l'emprunter ? Ce serait juste l'affaire de cette semaine, je te le rendrais mercredi prochain. En fait il ne sortirait même pas de cette salle, vu que j'enregistrerais les enfants pendant les séances.

Thorin hocha la tête, et alla débrancher son micro de l'ampli auquel il était raccordé.

\- Pas de problème, déclara-t-il en revenant. Par contre, il faut un adaptateur pour le jack, ce n'est pas la bonne taille... Ensuite, la carte son de ton ordinateur devrait faire l'affaire.

Kili s'était approché aussi, et posa un petit objet métallique sur la table.

\- Voilà pour l'adaptateur. C'est celui de mon casque audio, je te le prête !

Bilbo leur adressa un sourire soulagé.

\- Merci. Merci beaucoup, ça me fait au moins un problème de réglé ! »

 **oOo oOo oOo**

 **Et voilà pour ce soir !**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaît toujours autant ! Plus que deux chapitres, déjà ;-; ça va vite quand on poste un jour sur deux...**

 **Laissez-moi des petits moooots, je les aime, ils me servent de soleil en ces temps pluvieux (qui a annulé l'été ?) !**

 **Des bisous et à jeudi !**

 **Flo'w**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonsoiiiir !**

 **Après quelques problèmes de timing et un duel avec un FFnet récalcitrant, j'ai enfin réussi à poster le septième chapitre ! C'est le dernier - le huitième est un épilogue qui est ben plus court...**

 **Merciiii à Maeva Cerise, Sanashiya, Pixally, Maya Holmes, Melusine-chan, Faii269, Dame Marianne, odea nigthingale, Hikari Yumeko, Nauss et Yelaw ! Vos reviews sont fantastiques et je vais commencer à y répondre dès que ce chapitre est publié ! *en retard comme d'habitude***

 **Septième joyeux anniversaire Sana, et septième merci ma Nalou !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Les deux mois avant la projection passèrent en flèche. Bilbo se vit obligé de raccourcir ses nuits pour pouvoir terminer tous ses préparatifs à temps, et il y parvint de justesse, bouclant la dernière animation deux jours avant la date butoir.

A sa grande déception, il n'avait que très peu vu Thorin, en dehors des rares mercredis où il était resté travailler pendant la répétition du groupe. Il avait décliné plusieurs invitations à boire des verres, et il avait bien vu que le chanteur en était déçu. Constater que Thorin était attristé par ses refus avait ébranlé ses convictions qui lui disaient qu'il ne serait jamais intéressé par plus qu'une amitié… tout en le poussant à tenter d'étouffer tout faux espoir, sans grand succès.

Chez lui, il avait fini par afficher le portrait de Thorin au-dessus de son bureau, incapable de le jeter mais ayant besoin de libérer de l'espace. Chaque fois qu'il s'installait pour travailler à sa bande dessinée, il passait de longues minutes à rêvasser en l'observant, se rappelant le concert auquel il avait assisté et qui avait tout bouleversé.

Le quinze juin finit par arriver. La projection était programmée pour dix-neuf heures, dans la salle des fêtes du village, qui avait pour l'occasion été transformée en cinéma. Le jour J, Bilbo passa tout son temps à installer, faire des tests, vérifiant que les enceintes et le vidéoprojecteur étaient opérationnels.

C'est avec un pincement au cœur qu'il vit les heures passer – on était mercredi, et l'horaire de la projection tombait en plein milieu de la répétition d'Into the Dragon's Den, l'empêchant de voir Thorin une fois de plus. Cela étant, ce n'était peut-être pas une mauvaise chose – il était déjà suffisamment angoissé, et discuter avec le chanteur avait une nette tendance à le faire bafouiller plus que de coutume…

Une demi-heure avant le début du spectacle, les enfants et leurs parents commencèrent à arriver, saluant chaleureusement Bilbo qui les accueillait à l'entrée. Il les invita à s'asseoir où ils voulaient dans la salle, proposant aux plus petits d'occuper le premier rang pour bien voir, la salle n'étant pas pourvue de gradins.

A dix-huit heures cinquante-cinq, il laissa le soin de l'accueil au directeur du centre culturel, qui était présent pour l'occasion, pour aller s'installer à côté de son ordinateur et du projecteur, s'assurant que tout était toujours en place. Vaguement soulagé de voir que rien n'avait bougé (même si techniquement, le matériel n'avait que peu de chance de s'envoler ou de prendre spontanément feu), il s'octroya une longue rasade d'eau fraîche et quelques secondes pour respirer lentement en fermant les yeux. Le trac faisait trembler ses mains, et il alla chercher des serviettes en papier aux toilettes pour essuyer ses paumes moites, plutôt que de laisser des traces sur ses vêtements propres.

Pour l'occasion, il portait un pantalon vert très sombre, et un gilet en damassé carmin. Il s'était même peigné, mais à force de passer nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux, il était tout aussi ébouriffé qu'à l'ordinaire.

Finalement, il fut temps de commencer, et Bilbo invita les personnes encore debout à trouver un siège, et est-ce que quelqu'un voulait bien fermer la porte ? Lorsque tout le monde fut installé, il se plaça face aux spectateurs, et s'éclaircit la gorge en priant pour ne pas trop cafouiller.

« Bonsoir à tous ! »

Rires dans la salle. Bilbo eut envie d'aller se cacher au fond d'un trou de souris, mais il garda contenance, eut un sourire crispé, et alluma son micro. _Ça commence bien…_

« Bonsoir à tous ! Ah, là ça marche, recommença-t-il, se sentant parfaitement ridicule. Euh… Bonsoir – _tu l'as déjà dit, ça, avance !_ – Je, euh, je suis Bilbo Baggins et comme vous le savez très certainement déjà, j'ai eu le plaisir d'encadrer l'atelier dessin et contes du centre culturel. Je suis content de voir que vous êtes venus si nombreux ! Ce soir, je vais vous projeter les œuvres – incroyables – de vos enfants. Cette année a été très enrichissante, que ce soit pour moi, ou je l'espère, pour eux. Ils ont travaillé d'arrache-pied sur les projets que vous allez voir dans quelques minutes. Les dessins, les idées, et les voix sont les leurs ; je n'ai fait qu'assembler le tout pour en faire des animations. »

Applaudissements. Bilbo avait hâte de commencer, ne serait-ce que pour être dans le noir et que l'attention ne soit plus portée sur lui.

« Et maintenant, mesdames, messieurs, les enfants, voici la projection que vous attendez. »

Il se hâta d'éteindre les lumières, et le silence se fit dans la salle alors qu'il rejoignait son poste derrière le vidéoprojecteur, et lança le premier petit film. Chaque animation durait entre trente secondes et une minute – les plus grands avaient fait une plus grosse partie du travail, ce qui avait permis à Bilbo d'allonger un peu le montage final – et on pouvait entendre les enfants en énoncer le titre au début. Entre chaque animation, il laissa le temps aux applaudissements de s'éteindre, puis annonçait le nom du petit auteur du dessin animé suivant. Ils eurent tous un grand succès, du pompier sauvant un chat dans un arbre de Sam au duel de pirates d'une des grandes élèves du vendredi.

Le tout dura presque une heure, et lorsque la lumière revint, Bilbo invita tous ses élèves à venir saluer. Il attendit ensuite qu'ils se soient rassis et que le calme soit revenu pour reprendre la parole.

« Merci à tous. Je crois que ça vous a plu ! Euh, eh bien, je l'espère en tout cas. Un petit pot vous attend pour fêter la fin de cette année, mais une dernière chose avant ça : pour ceux qui le souhaitent, je peux vous donner l'animation de votre enfant si vous me prêtez une clé USB. Si vous n'en avez pas là tout de suite, pas de panique, je rappelle que les cours sont maintenus la semaine prochaine – même si on ne travaillera probablement pas beaucoup, ils me permettront d'avoir les retours des enfants, et d'adapter si besoin mon programme pour l'année prochaine. Oh, oui, c'était ça qu'il fallait que je dise : je serai encore présent au centre culturel l'an prochain, s'il y a des intéressés… »

Le directeur du centre se leva alors et vint se placer à côté de Bilbo, qui lui tendit le micro.

« Bonsoir ! Vous me connaissez déjà… Je tiens à dire quelques mots également, car notre Bilbo est encore un peu trop modeste pour le faire lui-même… Il a fourni un travail d'exception pour une première année au sein de l'association, et je suis heureux qu'il ait accepté de renouveler son contrat pour l'an prochain. S'il y a une demande suffisante, nous envisageons d'ouvrir un cours d'initiation à l'animation pour les plus grands, et pourquoi pas les adultes. Vous en saurez certainement plus lors des portes ouvertes de septembre, et au moment des inscriptions. Maintenant, je vous invite à vous rendre au fond de la pièce, où le personnel de la salle des fêtes a gentiment installé une buvette. »

Encore une fois, la salle éclata en applaudissements, et le directeur serra la main de Bilbo avec un grand sourire.

« Je suis vraiment content que tu aies accepté de rester, Bilbo, affirma-t-il. J'avais peur que ta BD ne prenne tout ton temps…

\- J'ai passé une année extraordinaire avec les enfants. Je ne savais pas que j'étais fait pour être prof, mais apparemment je ne suis pas trop mauvais… Je n'ai aucune envie d'arrêter », répondit Bilbo avec l'étrange envie de sautiller de joie.

Il rangea rapidement le matériel de projection, et le laissa derrière le comptoir de la buvette pour éviter de les perdre – ou de devoir les porter pendant tout l'apéritif – puis il se vit tendre un verre de jus de fruits et un bol de cacahuètes, et se retrouva pris dans les discussions.

La plupart des parents vinrent personnellement le remercier, et il discuta avec nombre d'entre eux. Quelques uns se montrèrent intéressés par la potentialité d'une initiation à l'animation, et Bilbo s'en réjouit. Comme quoi, le dessin animé en deux dimensions n'était pas _complètement_ hors d'âge, constatait-il avec satisfaction.

Alors qu'il papotait avec les mamans de Sam et Rosie – deux charmantes jeunes femmes dont les enfants étaient en train de danser de joie autour de lui – une main se posa doucement sur l'épaule de Bilbo et une voix reconnaissable entre mille sonna juste à côté de lui.

« Félicitations, Bilbo, c'était superbe. »

Le dessinateur se tourna vers la voix en un sursaut, et resta tétanisé, muet de surprise, pendant quelques secondes.

« … Thorin ?! Tu… tu… » bredouilla-t-il, incapable de former une phrase.

Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là, au juste ? Il devait avoir rougi, car la maman de Rosie pouffa discrètement, suivie par son amie.

« Merci encore, Monsieur Baggins, fit-elle avec un large sourire. Rosie ! Dis au revoir, il faut y aller.

\- Mais mamaaaan !

\- On va manger des pizzas avec Sam et sa maman. »

L'annonce déclencha des cris d'allégresse, et Bilbo se vit engloutir par un double câlin des enfants, sous le regard d'un Thorin hilare.

« Au revoir Bilbo ! » scandèrent-il en chœur avant de partir en se retournant tous les deux pas pour faire coucou.

Bilbo se releva tant bien que mal, répondit aux signes de main, puis se retourna vers Thorin toujours en train de rire quand la porte se fut refermée derrière les enfants.

« Tu n'es pas en train de répéter ? réussit-il à demander, soulagé de voir sa capacité à parler revenue.

\- Bien observé, Bilbo, se moqua gentiment Thorin, mais il continua avant que Bilbo n'ait le temps de protester. Non, on a répété plus tôt aujourd'hui, vu qu'on savait que la salle était libre.

\- Et tu… tu es venu ici ? Tu as tout vu ?

\- Oui, confirma Thorin. Même ta tentative de discours avec un micro éteint.

Bilbo se sentit rougir à nouveau.

\- Mais… pourquoi ? demanda-t-il, perdu.

Il ne comprenait pas en quoi la projection pouvait intéresser Thorin.

\- Parce que tu as refusé toutes mes invitations en deux mois, et que ce soir tu n'as plus de prétexte, répliqua le chanteur en se rapprochant doucement de lui. Je l'ai aussi bien entendu que tout le monde, tu ne comptes pas travailler dur la semaine prochaine, et je doute que tu aies envie de te remettre sur Cul-de-Sac en rentrant chez toi, après une bête assiette de pâtes. »

Thorin posa une main sur l'épaule de Bilbo, la laissa glisser jusque sur son poignet. Il était tout près de lui, occultant le reste de la salle. Le dessinateur se sentait défaillir.

« Viens dîner avec moi », continua Thorin, ses yeux noyant Bilbo dans leur bleu incroyable.

Le dessinateur ne put qu'acquiescer.

oOo

Les signaux que Thorin envoyaient étaient plus que clairs – même Bilbo et sa volonté de s'aveugler ne pouvaient pas les rater. Et qui était-il pour se refuser ce dont il avait envie depuis le premier jour où il avait vu le chanteur ?

Ils étaient allés manger dans une petite brasserie à quelques rues de chez Bilbo, et étaient à présent en train de rentrer à pieds vers l'appartement du dessinateur. Bilbo avait proposé de le ramener en voiture chez lui – il n'y avait plus de bus à cette heure-ci, et les taxis se faisaient rares. Le silence qui les entourait était teinté d'une légère électricité, d'une anticipation qui les faisait vibrer tous les deux alors qu'ils marchaient côte à côte, se frôlant parfois par inadvertance. Les tripes de Bilbo dansaient une polka endiablée, et il n'avait pas mangé grand-chose, trop noué pour avaler plus que quelques bouchées.

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte de l'immeuble, et la nervosité de Bilbo augmenta d'un cran. L'entrée de son parking était à peine quelques mètres plus loin, et il n'avait aucune envie que la soirée se termine déjà. Il s'arrêta de marcher, et Thorin se stoppa aussi, surpris.

« …Bilbo ? » interrogea-t-il simplement, le visage plongé dans la semi-obscurité de la fin du jour.

Le dessinateur sentit sa voix se bloquer, et il déglutit. Thorin était hypnotique, et il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Avant d'avoir pu s'en empêcher, sa main s'éleva, ses doigts jouèrent avec l'extrémité des longs cheveux du chanteur. Ils se coulèrent jusqu'à sa joue, râpeuse à cause de sa barbe qui repoussait. Ils retenaient leur souffle, tout entiers focalisés sur le contact ténu du bout des doigts de Bilbo sur la peau de Thorin. Ils continuèrent leur chemin, frôlant la barbe bien taillée qu'ils avaient si souvent rêvé de caresser. Le pouce s'attarda imperceptiblement sur la lèvre inférieure de chanteur, qui ferma les yeux. Bilbo s'enhardit, posa toute sa paume sur la joue offerte, ses doigts s'entremêlant dans les fins cheveux des tempes.

Soudain, la main de Thorin se leva à son tour, et saisit la nuque de Bilbo, plongeant dans les mèches dorées, faisant reprendre au temps sa course suspendue, attirant son visage plus près du sien, et enfin – enfin ! – leurs lèvres s'unirent, tout à coup affamées. Bilbo donna autant qu'il reçut, savourant la rugosité de la barbe de Thorin contre sa peau, contre sa bouche, se délectant du goût du baiser, encore teinté du vin qu'ils avaient bu pendant leur repas. Il frissonna quand l'autre bras de Thorin entoura sa taille, se perdit dans les sensations, s'agrippa à l'épaule du chanteur comme pour s'ancrer contre les courants qui l'entraînaient dans les limbes.

L'oxygène finit par leur manquer, et ils se séparèrent d'un cheveu, d'un souffle, pour reprendre celui qu'ils avaient perdu.

« Tu veux… hmm… monter… ? » proposa Bilbo maladroitement, le cœur affolé et la voix rauque.

Thorin hocha la tête, une ombre de sourire sur ses lèvres.

Ils gravirent les deux étages sans se presser. Leurs mains s'étaient trouvées et entrelacées naturellement, comme si leur place avait toujours été là, l'une dans l'autre. Bilbo déverrouilla sa porte, et ils furent accueillis par le chat, qui vint se frotter contre les jambes de son maître et de son invité.

« Oh… hmm… j'espère que tu n'es pas allergique… marmonna Bilbo en refermant la porte.

\- Pas du tout », fit Thorin distraitement, en observant autour de lui d'un air curieux.

L'entrée – et tout l'appartement – était décoré dans un style ancien avec beaucoup de bois, et un grand planisphère aux couleurs sépia était accroché sous verre dans le vestibule.

« Entre, mets-toi à l'aise, je vais nourrir le chat… tu veux boire quelque chose ? Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir grand-chose, je n'ai pas souvent des invités…

\- Une tasse de thé me conviendrait très bien », répondit Thorin, en souriant devant l'empressement subit de Bilbo.

Bilbo mit de l'eau à chauffer, et remplit la gamelle du chat, qui arriva au pas de course. Il entendait Thorin se déplacer dans la pièce principale, qui servait à la fois de salon, de bureau et de chambre.

« C'est petit, dit-il en le rejoignant une fois la bouilloire enclenchée, mais j'aime bien cet appartement. Le quartier est calme, et les voisins silencieux… »

Thorin ne répondit pas tout de suite, et Bilbo s'aperçut qu'il regardait son bureau. Il s'écoula une seconde de plus avant qu'une sonnette d'alarme résonne dans son esprit, et que Thorin se tourne vers lui avec un sourire en coin et un sourcil levé.

« Bilbo… ? Qu'est-ce que c'est, ce dessin… ?

 _Oh. Merde,_ songea Bilbo tout en prenant une teinte cramoisie.

\- Je… euh… »

 _Qu'est-ce que je suis censé répondre ? « Le résultat de ma beuverie après que tu m'as envoyé au diable » ?_

Thorin reposa la feuille là où elle était, et fit les deux pas qui le séparaient de Bilbo. Le dessinateur se sentait soudain brûler de l'intérieur, de désir et de honte tout à la fois, mais lorsque les lèvres de Thorin reprirent les siennes avec plus de passion encore, il oublia tout et s'accrocha à lui, s'offrant entièrement.

Les mains de Thorin s'affairèrent sur les boutons de son gilet, en écartèrent les pans, et saisirent sa taille pour le faire reculer jusqu'au mur. Le chanteur plaqua Bilbo contre la cloison, enfouissant son visage dans le creux de son cou pour y mordiller son trapèze, son souffle se perdant sur sa nuque, et Bilbo ne put que crisper ses mains sur son dos en étouffant un soupir.

Sans vraiment s'en apercevoir, les doigts de Bilbo glissèrent le long de la colonne vertébrale de Thorin, s'arrêtèrent à sa ceinture, hésitant tout juste avant de s'infiltrer sous le t-shirt du chanteur. Le grognement de celui-ci vibra contre sa mâchoire alors que Bilbo effleurait ses flancs, découvrant par le toucher ce corps qu'il avait souvent exploré des yeux.

Alors que ses mains remontaient sur les côtes de Thorin, de plus en plus avides et curieuses, le chanteur se recula légèrement. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire insolent, et il jeta un regard en arrière, vers le dessin bien visible au-dessus du bureau de Bilbo. Puis il se pencha, frôla les lèvres du dessinateur d'une promesse de baiser.

« Envie de comparer avec l'original… ? » souffla-t-il, arrachant un soupir amusé à Bilbo.

Sans attendre de réponse – le regard fiévreux du dessinateur constituait une approbation largement suffisante – il attrapa le bas de son t-shirt et fit passer le vêtement par-dessus sa tête, le lâchant sur le sol, abandonné. Puis, innocemment, il déboutonna lentement la chemise de Bilbo, et lui ôta avec son gilet, qu'il prit soin de poser sur une chaise miraculeusement à portée de main. Et enfin, il se recolla contre le dessinateur, leurs peaux brûlantes se rencontrant enfin.

Et alors qu'il retrouvait la bouche de Thorin, se sentant insatiable, il songea qu'il n'y avait définitivement aucun rapport entre le chanteur en chair et en os contre lui et un dessin fait avec plus d'alcool que de sang dans les veines.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

 **Et c'est quasiment fini... l'épilogue devrait arriver samedi, sauf indisponibilité inopinée, au plus tard dimanche !**

 **Spéciale dédicace à Nauss pour la nouvelle entrée dans le "Dictionnaire de l'état des tripes de Bilbo" :p**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu, et que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop pour cette fin de chapitre possiblement frustrante... je laisse libre cours à votre imagination pour la suite de leur soirée ;p**

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser des revieeews *-* nourrissez mon âme *-***

 **Des bisous !**

 **Flo'w**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjouuur !**

 **Je poste tôt aujourd'hui (c'était maintenant ou demain, alors je me suis dit... hein ? :p)**

 **Voici le dernier chapitre de cette histoire - enfin c'est plutôt un épilogue - j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Il est très court ;)**

 **Une dernière fois (pour cette année :p), Sana, un très joyeux anniversaire !**

 **Et un merci à ma Nalou pour la bêta !**

 **Bonne lecture, je vous retrouve en bas ;)**

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Le groupe salua une dernière fois avant de quitter la scène, et Bilbo s'égosilla avec les autres, ne sentant plus ses mains à force d'applaudir. Alors que les sifflements et les cris continuaient, il s'éclipsa du carré de la régie où il était installé et courut jusqu'aux coulisses.

Il arriva devant la porte et hésita une fraction de seconde, le cœur battant à tout rompre, avant de frapper. Quelques secondes après, Kili ouvrit et passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement. Il cligna de l'œil et retourna à l'intérieur.

« Thorin, c'est pour toi ! » lança-t-il à la cantonade, déclenchant le rire de Fili et un ricanement de Dwalin.

Le chanteur se contenta de finir de s'essuyer le visage avec sa serviette éponge, et tout en buvant goulûment à sa bouteille d'eau, il sortit de la loge et referma la porte derrière lui. Son t-shirt était trempé, ses cheveux collaient à son front, et Bilbo le trouvait plus beau que jamais.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette chanson ? Celle que vous avez jouée en rappel ? demanda-t-il, incapable de retenir son sourire.

Thorin lui rendit, avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser tendrement, avec une pointe d'insolence, promesse de plus d'intensité lorsqu'ils seraient rentrés.

\- Tu l'as aimée ?

Bilbo enlaça Thorin et embrassa son cou, respirant avec délices le parfum particulier du chanteur.

\- A ton avis ? »

Thorin l'étreignit, et ils oublièrent le reste du monde quelques instants.

Le rappel avait été une chanson que Bilbo n'avait jamais entendue, alors qu'il assistait à presque toutes les répétitions du groupe, profitant de la musique pour travailler à ses animations où à ses bandes dessinées. Le groupe avait dû la travailler en cachette, sans doute pendant que Bilbo était occupé à donner ses cours de dessin.

Elle racontait, à demi-mot et tout en métaphores, la rencontre de Bilbo et Thorin, et comment de la méfiance était née une flamme inextinguible. Pour le spectateur lambda, c'était une belle chanson sur les apparences trompeuses et la tolérance. Pour Bilbo, c'était bien plus que ça – un cadeau et une déclaration à la fois.

oOo

Deux ans s'étaient écoulés depuis la première fois qu'il avait vu Thorin, depuis qu'il en était tombé amoureux, depuis que sa vie avait complètement basculé.

Aujourd'hui, Bilbo était heureux. Ses cours de dessin et d'animation lui permettaient de gagner sa vie avec sa passion ; il venait de publier le quatrième tome de Cul-de-Sac, continuant de faire vivre les petits personnages qu'il avait créés tant de temps auparavant ; il avait conclu un contrat avec la maison de disques d'Into the Dragon's Den, devenant le graphiste officiel du groupe. Il dessinait leurs clips vidéo pour leurs chansons, leurs pochettes d'album, et quelques t-shirts à l'effigie du groupe.

Mais la cerise sur le gâteau, ce qui plus que tout le faisait se sentir vivant et entier, c'était la présence de Thorin à ses côtés chaque jour. Le chanteur avait abandonné son studio dans la résidence étudiante, Bilbo n'avait eu qu'à changer de boîte aux lettres, et ils avaient emménagé ensemble dans un grand appartement au dernier étage de l'immeuble dans lequel Bilbo habitait déjà.

Le dessinateur avait remis en place la grande carte dans l'entrée, et une des pièces lui servait de bureau, constamment envahi de croquis en tous genres. Les murs étaient couverts d'affiches de concerts et de dessins offerts par ses élèves, créant une atmosphère au style désarticulé que Bilbo adorait, dans lequel il se sentait à l'aise.

Mais ce qu'il préférait dans l'appartement – même s'il avait rougi en voyant ce que Thorin faisait – se trouvait dans la chambre qu'ils partageaient toutes les nuits. Au-dessus de la tête de lit, dans un cadre noir tout simple, était affiché le portait de Thorin que Bilbo avait fait pendant une nuit de désespoir.

Le chanteur l'avait accroché là comme une plaisanterie, mais ils avaient tous deux fini par considérer le dessin comme faisant partie intégrante du décor, leur rappelant encore et encore leur première nuit, celle qui avait marqué le début de leur histoire.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

 **Et voilà, c'est vraiment la fin cette fois-ci !**

 **Je tiens à remercier tou(te)s ceux(celles) qui ont suivi cette histoire, du début à la fin ou partiellement, qui sont passés là et qui on pris le temps de me dire ce qu'ils pensaient de mon histoire. Alors merci, merci infiniment à Nalou, Adalas, odea nigthingale, Sanashiya, Maeva Cerise, Dame Marianne, Faii269, Nauss, Pixally, Maya Holmes, Julia13verseau, Hikari Yumeko, Melusine-chan, Yelaw et Lyra64 !**

 **Vos reviews m'ont fait sourire, rire, rêver et m'ont invariablement mis des étoiles plein les yeux. Je ne saurais dire à quel point vos petits (ou grands) mots me touchent !**

 **Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de répondre à tout le monde, je rattrape mon retard petit à petit, mais ne vous en faites pas si vous n'avez pas encore eu de réponse, elle arrive !**

 **Je remercie également les lecteurs(trices) qui ont mis cette histoire en favorite ! Ainsi que mes lecteurs muets qui, je le sais grâce au compteur de vues, sont passés par là ! Merci à vous, j'espère que cette histoire vous a plu à vous aussi, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review ;)**

 **Et un dernier merci à ma bêta, Nalou, qui fait un travail formidable :)**

 **Sana, vu tes retours je sais que ça t'a plu :p j'en suis immensément heureuse (comprendre : je suis hystérique en lisant tes reviews) !**

 **Voilà, j'arrête de blablater !**

 **Des gros gros bisous, et à la prochaine :)**

 **Flo'w**


End file.
